After The Storm
by Norah Rose
Summary: What began as my little take on the finale has evolved into a multi-chapter story with plenty of adorable Caskett scenes. Castle is staying with Beckett while she heals. They try to stay entertained. Read if you're in need of some fluff over this hiatus!
1. Pain

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I know, I know. I should be working on Maybe We Should…, but what can I say? The finale is the only thing I can think of right now. In fact, it's been the only thing on my mind all day. I wrote this in class, so it isn't perfect. It's actually an odd take on the scene. You know the scene… the one with Kate. AH. I can barely even type it. I don't think it's for everyone. But please let me know what you think!

Also, if you want a Castle fanatic to discuss the episode with, come find me on Twitter SkyyTweet. I'd love to talk about it. So here we go with my story...

Lastly: The title is inspired by the song "After the Storm" by Mumford & Sons. And I own nothing here. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Blinding, sudden, unexpected pain.

Hit. She was hit.

A burst of weight collided with her and she was on the ground. In shock she'd reached for her hat, but it had fallen out of her reach.

Castle.

Gun.

Shot.

Pain.

Kate's thoughts came in short, simple spurts. The blood on her chest seeped through her uniform and covered her white gloves.

Castle.

He was right on top of her. His face only inches from hers. The pain was blinding, overwhelming, but the look of desperation on Rick's face was worse than all of it.

He looked terrified and devastated; like she was already gone.

A tear ran from his eye. He was talking, rambling at her. Trying to make her stay awake, to stay with him. Desperately holding her and begging her to stay.

And then,

"I love you. I love you, Kate."

The words were all Beckett could hear as she succumbed to her pain. She wanted to answer him. To tell him she loved him too; that she always had, always will, but the pain was everywhere. The pain had all control now.

She wanted to tell him that he was _everything_. He was it. Her partner, her best friend, the only person she truly trusted to be vulnerable in front of, her one and done, but all she knew was pain. Her mouth couldn't find words, as hard as it tried.

Pain, hitting her like a freight train, rendering her speechless… Castle's face was the last thing Kate saw as her world turned to black. His words, his proclamation… the last thing she heard. But even those words were fading now into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Kate, baby… Are you awake? Kate…"<p>

The words were blurry and warped, but they were there. Kate's head pounded when she tried to open her eyes to the bright room and she shut them again instantly.

"Castle," She mumbled in response to the voice.

No answer.

"Rick…" She said again, her voice cracking. She lifted her hand weakly, trying to find his; trying desperately to touch him, to feel him, and know that he was here.

Beckett couldn't place where she was. She hurt everywhere, but she couldn't remember where she was or what was happening. She couldn't remember what had happened at all. All she knew was that she needed to find Castle.

Castle always helped. He always knew what to say. He would explain all this. He would inform her of whatever cruel joke was being played.

Her thoughts still came in blurs but she knew she needed to open her eyes.

Ignoring the pain that came with meeting the lights, she looked out at her surroundings.

The room was white and clean. A hospital room. Fuzzy or not, her mind instantly made that connection.

And next to her, Josh.

There was Josh, looking at her in a sad way. Josh, the _boyfriend _who she had completely forgotten about during her hectic thoughts. Josh, the man that she found she still wasn't worried about.

If she was in a hospital, where was Castle? He should have been there, by her side, waiting.

Kate's throat was dry and her words came out small and weak.

"Where's Castle?" She asked, trying to ignore the pang of hurt in Josh's eyes when she asked about the writer.

When Josh only looked at the ground without an answer, Kate grew panicky and angry.

"Castle…" She said again, trying to meet Josh's eyes.

He looked up at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, Josh. Where is Castle?" Thanks to her throat, Beckett's words were a raspy half-shout. She couldn't yell like she normally would, but Josh got the point.

"He's fine, Kate. Fine. In the waiting room." Josh said, while handing Kate a glass of much-needed water. She took a deep drink before speaking again.

"He's fine? Not hurt, or anything?" She asked quickly.

"Fine," Josh said with a sigh. "Aren't you wondering at all what happened to _you_?

Of course… That had completely slipped her mind. Worry for Rick had taken over completely for a moment.

"You were shot." Josh said, not waiting for Beckett to question him further. "At Roy Montgomery's funeral, someone shot you. You were hit in the chest. I was able to patch up the severe internal bleeding. With a little time off your feet, you should recover in full."

"Wait… _You _were able to patch up the bleeding? Josh, you did the surgery?" Beckett's head was absolutely swirling now.

Josh nodded and wrung his hands.

"Thank you," Kate replied softly. She was feeling increasingly guilty for the way she'd treated the man; her own boyfriend.

"It's my job," His voice was purely professional and Beckett knew he was mad. He could be mad. He had that right. She had repeatedly called him Castle, asked for Castle, and now all she could think about was Castle. Even now, she was still thinking of Castle!

Josh seemed to read her mind. He stood with a slight shake of his head and walked towards the door. "Kate, I'll just send him in. We can talk later. You get some rest after he leaves. You'll need plenty of rest."

Again Beckett felt guilty. Josh was a good man. A kind, good man, but he wasn't _him. _Josh, as good or kind as he might have been, wasn't who she wanted to see right now.

Josh was barely out the door before it opened again. Richard Castle, looking more distraught than Kate had ever seen or imagined, entered from the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there's what I've got. I just had to write something down after that finale. I suppose I'll continue if enough people ask me to. I hadn't really planned on it. Just let me know what you all think!


	2. Stay

**Author's Note: **Wow. I mean, seriously, wow. I am overwhelmed. The amount of feedback I've gotten on this story has been fantastic. I have NEVER had a story receive so many reviews and alerts so early on. There was no way I could leave you all hanging! Here's another chapter! I sincerely hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Castle's appearance when he entered the room was rougher than Beckett had ever seen before. He was usually so clean and polished, as if he was always ready for a photo shoot, and now he was exactly the opposite.<p>

He was still wearing the suit from the funeral. Blood, her blood, covered the shirt in spatters. His hair hung limply, falling into his eyes with every step. His face was pale and his eyes offset by dark circles.

Kate could almost swear that when he moved a certain way in the light, tear stains were evident on his cheeks.

At the sight of Rick, Josh was completely forgotten. Beckett pushed him far out of her mind. It was just Castle now; Castle who had always been there.

The writer smiled very slightly as he took a seat beside the bed. Beckett found the situation was almost comical. The chair next to her desk was now the chair next to her hospital bed. She really couldn't get rid of this shadow… not that she truly wanted to.

"You look terrible." She said, trying to smile and lighten the tension of the room.

"You look beautiful." He replied immediately.

Beckett was set to reply with a sarcastic comment and carry on with their regular banter, but she looked up to find Castle not smiling at all. He was being entirely sincere.

"I mean, you, you're alive." He said quickly, obviously seeing the shock on Beckett's face and trying to cover his tracks.

"How did this happen, Rick?" Kate asked, looking down towards her feet in the bed. She was scared. Completely and utterly scared. Josh's explanations had been nearly worthless, and try as she might, she could only remember scattered pieces of the events that led her here.

Castle in his suit, looking over her.

Roy Montgomery's sobbing family.

Meeting Lanie's eyes in the crowd for strength.

Everything came in blurred versions to her and she wasn't at all clear on anything.

"You don't remember _anything_?" Castle asked, and Beckett had the strong feeling that he was hiding something. Something she really needed to remember… Again Kate's memory flashed to Castle's face over her, but that was it. Just his face, over her.

"Bits and pieces," She said truthfully.

Disappointment was evident on his features, for only a moment, Kate thought. Then again, maybe that was still the medicine talking.

Castle suddenly drew a shaky breath while preparing to explain her injury. It was as if the memories caused him extreme pain. "While you were speaking at the Captain's funeral, someone across the field shot you. One shot was fired, only one, and it was for you. Everyone else is fine. We don't know who it was. By the time anyone realized what had happened, the shooter was gone."

Without realizing Beckett had pressed her hand to her chest and gently traced the line of the bandage.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Rick said, catching her completely off guard. "I tried… I tried to stop it. I was too late and…" He cut off and ran a hand through his hair. Beckett could tell he was wrapped up in memories.

She thought again to that image of him over her, his face so desperate and frantic. She felt as though she was just missing something important, but despite all efforts, she couldn't remember anything more.

Suddenly, a thought hit her. She was ashamed to just think of it. "Oh God. Castle, my dad. Is he… I mean…"

"He's fine, just fine. Beckett, he's strong. And brave. Just like you. He's flip when he hears you're awake. Six hours of surgery; the man doesn't budge, and the minute he steps out for coffee, you wake up."

"Six hours?" The detective asked in disbelief. "Surely everyone hasn't been here that long…"

"Well, you've been out of surgery for two hours now. We're actually pushing on eight." Castle stopped to shoot her a small smile. "But no, once you were out of surgery and the doctor… er, Josh, told us you'd be fine, most people left for a change of clothes and dinner. They're coming right back though."

Beckett's heart warmed at the thought of her friends' loyalty. But, wait.

"Castle… you're still wearing a bloody suit." She said, realizing what that meant, but still feeling the need to mention it.

"I… well, no. I haven't left. I… I couldn't. Mother and Alexis are home now. They're supposed to grab me something. That is, if they remember. They've been scared to death. I'm just glad you're okay." He said, leaning towards Kate and resting his hands on the side of the bed.

He leaned against his hands and shut his eyes for a moment. He was exhausted. Beckett could clearly see it.

She found that her eyes too were growing heavy. Despite how it may seem, hours of surgery was not restful. She suppressed a yawn just as Castle opened his eyes.

She wasn't quick enough. "You need to get some rest." He said, standing and turning for the door.

"No…" She said quickly. Her partner stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. "Stay with me, Rick." She said quietly.

Castle couldn't ignore the way her comment echoed his own while he'd held her in his arms.

He sat down without a second thought.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" She asked, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Being this vulnerable was not something she was ever really comfortable with, but she was scared, and she needed the safety that Castle provided.

"Always, Kate." He said softly, as her eyes began to close. "I'll always be here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So if you're all still enjoying this I'd be happy to write more. Please let me know what you thought of it!


	3. Goodbye

Beckett's sleep was filled with flashes from Montgomery's funeral.

Standing behind the podium, opening her mouth to speak on her fallen Captain.

Stopping to take a breath.

Someone's yell.

Searing pain.

A slam and instant connection with the ground.

Castle's body over hers.

A tear falling from his cheek as he looked down at her.

And finally, in the dream, she could hear his words. "I love you. I love you, Kate." But she couldn't answer. Her voice failed her, as it had when she had been shot... She was being forced to relive the most terrifying, devastating moment of her life.

As she struggled to find the words to answer her partner, a scream ripped from her throat and she snapped awake.

Rick was there, standing over her bed and gripping her shoulders, instantly.

"Kate… Kate, you're fine. You're okay. It was just a dream. Shhh…" He rubbed her shoulders and pushed her lightly to lean back against the bed.

Pain from sitting up so quickly was now hitting Beckett's chest from every direction. She winced and more tears, beyond the ones induced by her dream, sprung into her eyes.

"You're fine, Kate." Castle repeated, tenderly brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. His voice was soothing and Beckett closed her eyes and drew a long, shuddering breath.

She was fine. The storm was over. She was safe, here, with Castle.

Looking into his deep, blue eyes, Kate couldn't find a way to address what he'd said to her just before she'd lost consciousness. Besides, maybe she'd dreamt it? Maybe it was all just in her mind? Rick Castle didn't love her. No, that was ridiculous.

Rather than take the risk of addressing it, Beckett pressed her hands to her head and leaned back, with a groan.

"Castle, when am I getting out of here?" She asked, wishing for nothing more than to sleep in a comfortable bed, away from the beeps of the machines she was hooked to.

As Castle opened his mouth to respond, the door opened. Josh entered the room. "Richard Castle," He nodded with a tight smile and looked at Kate.

"I… better go." Castle said awkwardly, standing from the chair and looking apologetically at Beckett.

"No, Rick. That's silly. You can stay." Beckett answered quickly, putting emphasis on his first name. She wanted someone here with her. The conversation Josh would want to have if they were alone was not one she was looking forward to.

Castle looked at Kate and then to Josh. "You two, take some time. I'll be right outside."

Beckett sighed slightly, just enough for Castle to notice, but he left abruptly regardless.

Josh straightened his stance beside Kate's bed. "He hasn't left the hospital, Kate. Not one time."

Beckett was struck by his words. She didn't know how to respond. He continued before she had the chance.

"Everyone else, _everyone, _has left briefly for one reason or another, but not him. No, he just sat in a chair in the corner, staring at the wall, like a zombie. Kate, it's a good thing you're okay, because if something had happened to you, I don't know what that man would have done. And if something ever happened to him, I think you would be the same way."

"What are you trying to say, Josh?" Beckett asked, feeling small in her white gown.

"I'm saying he cares about you, Kate. Hell, I think he loves you."

Kate flashed back to Castle's words. _I love you, Kate._

"We… we're just friends, Josh. Partners." Even as Beckett spoke the words, she did not believe them. She wasn't fooling anyone. She certainly wasn't fooling Josh.

"Don't… Kate, I know that you've tried to make this work. The fact is… it's never going to. We're not right for each other. I think we've both known that for a while." Josh's words were kind. He was making this the easiest breakup ever.

"I'm sorry, Josh." She didn't know what else to say to him. The entire relationship hadn't been fair. He'd never been the man she thought about the most. He deserved more.

"Please be happy, Kate. And Writer Boy out there, as much as it pains me to say it, he really loves you. He really does. I transferred your files to another doctor. He's great, the very best here. I'm leaving for Japan tomorrow. Be happy." He said again, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before walking out the door, and out of her life.

Kate was stunned. Her emotions ran rampant and she felt everything from relief to despair. She ran her hand through her hair, which she knew had to look terrible, and closed her eyes, hoping for a moment of peace.

The door opened to her room only a moment later. Beckett was relieved to see her father step through the door. He had changed into more comfortable clothes and thankfully, he didn't look nearly as rough as Castle had. She needed her dad's strength. She needed to see him and ask him about everything, about Castle. She needed her dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, there you go! I've been so inspired with this story. This is the quickest I've ever updated anything, but if the reviews keep wanting more, I'll keep writing. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this. I appreciate you all more than you know. Also, thanks to Bella Paige who pointed out "he's" in the last chapter should be "he'll". That would annoy me to no end! Thanks always for reading and reviewing!


	4. Denial

**Author's Note: **I've got prom today so this update was written quickly. I just feel I owe you guys a chapter after all the lovely reviews you've left me. This one involves Beckett and her dad, but don't worry, we get back to the Caskett love we all adore so much in the next chapter! So, here we go!

* * *

><p>At the sight of his little girl lying in a hospital bed, Jim Beckett broke down. Tears filled his eyes as he rushed to his daughter's side. Upon a closer look, Beckett could see dark circles under his red, puffy eyes. He was clearly tired, both emotionally and mentally.<p>

"Katie…" He mumbled, shaking his head and looking at the bandage on her chest. Beckett knew immediately that this had been much harder for her father than Castle knew. Jim Beckett was a strong man, but he wasn't this strong.

"I'm fine, dad." She choked out, as tears threatened to fall from her own eyes. She knew how this was for him, after her mother.

"Dad, really. Please… I'm fine." Her voice was stronger now and she grasped her father's hand to try and reassure him.

"Don't you scare me like that again, Katie. You hear me? Never." His tone was stern but his protective words brought a smile to Beckett's face.

"I won't." She said with a smile as a tear fell from her eyes.

The two simply held hands tightly for a moment until the man broke the silence.

"Are you in any pain? Can I get you anything?" His worry was evident with every word.

"I promise I'm fine." Kate repeated. She hated seeing her dad like this. Memories of her mother's death were wretched on his face. "What about you? You should go get some sleep. Grab my keys. You can stay at my place."

Jim shook his head instantly at the suggestion. "No… No, Kate. I'm not going to leave you here. I'm not going anywhere until you're out of here."

"Dad, that could be days, weeks even." Beckett said, glancing around at the machines and the IV in her arm.

"I'll just sleep right in here then. In this chair."

Kate loved her dad's stubbornness, but she knew he'd never be allowed to do what he wanted. "And visiting hours?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To hell with them…" He grumbled, half-heartedly. "You're never going to talk _him_ into leaving." He said, gesturing towards the waiting room.

Although names weren't said, Beckett knew exactly who her dad meant. "He's my partner, dad." She sighed, using her usual excuse.

"Your partner," He said with a scoffing laugh. "Sure that's what it is."

"Is there something you need to say?" She asked, genuinely needing to hear her dad's thoughts on the matter, but also finding herself a little annoyed at yet another person accusing her and Castle of being something more.

"Katie, all I'm saying is that I've never seen _anyone _care about you the way that man does. He's still wearing a suit with your blood on it. He won't even leave long enough to get a change of clothes."

Beckett sighed upon hearing the words she already knew to be true.

"And I know you care about him. Honey, I know you do." He continued. "He's the only one you'll listen to half the time and I know you have a good time with him. I just think maybe you should stop fighting it…"

Kate didn't know how to respond to her father. She looked down at her hands for a moment before he stood to his feet. "You have three friends out there I know are anxious to see you. Visiting hours are nearly over, so I'll send them in. You're sure you don't need me to stay? You say the word and I'll sleep in that waiting room."

"No, dad. Really… I will be fine." She gripped his shoulder, trying to convince him. "My keys are in my bag. Go to my place. Please try to get some sleep, okay?"

Her dad kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I love you, Katie."

"You too, dad." She said, watching him leave the room.

Moments later Ryan and Esposito, followed by Lanie, entered the room. After a near tearful reunion, filled with jokes from the boys and several cracks involving her relationship with Castle, they were gone too.

Nurses headed in and out, checking her vitals, but soon they had flicked off the lights, bid her goodnight, and left as well.

After everyone was out of the room, Kate felt much colder and more scared than she had earlier. She thought of the mysterious person that had shot her, how he could be anywhere… She thought of all the ways things could go wrong in this little room.

Beckett was growing increasingly afraid of the dark night that lay before her when the door suddenly cracked open. A figure slipped in and terror slipped into Kate's mind.

"Who are you?" She asked the silhouette, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's me, Beckett." Castle answered, as he tripped over something on the floor. "It's just me."

Kate breathed an audible sigh of relief as Castle half fell into the seat beside her bed. She immediately felt safer now that Castle was with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm sorry for skating over Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito's visit! I was just pressed for time and I was afraid it would seem redundant after Jim's talk. There will be more time for them later. Please let me know what you thought. Next chapter should be fluffy and fun!


	5. Agreement

**Author's Note: **Wow! This one was fun to write. That's why it turned out longer than usual, I think. I do sincerely hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed putting it on paper. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Castle!" Beckett hissed in a whisper. "You're not supposed to be in here. The nurses…"<p>

"Shh," Castle coaxed. "They'll never know the difference."

"How did you even get in past the receptionist?" Kate asked, in awe that Castle had found a way into her room.

"Ah, she's a fan." He said, and even in the dark, Beckett knew he was grinning. She was wide awake now and wanted to see that grin, so she reached for the light on her bedside table.

As she stretched her arm to light up the room, a sharp pang shot through her body. She winced at the pain that started at her chest and reached even the tips of her feet.

Hearing her sharp intake of air, Castle jumped to flip the light on himself. He placed his hand on Kate's shoulder and gently helped her lean back against the bed. "You… stay still. If you need something, you tell me." He said in a tone that was harsher than Beckett would have expected.

She reached up to meet his gaze and his face softened immediately. "I'm sorry," He breathed, leaning back in the chair and bringing his hands to his head. "I'm sorry, Kate." He muttered into his hands.

In the light, Beckett could see that Castle had finally changed clothes. He was now wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, rather than a bloody funeral suit. Despite the fresh clothes, he looked as exhausted as ever. His eyes were red and under them the dark, almost bruise-like bags had darkened. His hair was in complete disarray. He still looked like a complete and utter wreck.

"It's okay, Castle" Beckett replied softly. She couldn't fault Rick for anything right now. She appreciated him more than he would ever know.

"Hell of a day," He said, looking at the detective with a small smile.

"Hell of a day," She agreed, memories flooding her of the first time she'd uttered those words with him. The freezer, the bomb… All the times Castle had been there ran through her mind. And now, even now, he was right here by her side.

Castle looked at her for a long moment. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but decided against it.

Finally, Kate spoke to break the silence. "This isn't your fault, you know." She said.

The man looked up to catch eye contact with her. Still, despite her saying that he wasn't to blame, Beckett could see guilt clearly in his eyes. Castle blamed himself for this. It was obvious, and that wasn't okay. This was anything but Castle's fault.

"I'm a cop, Castle. This is in the job description. You probably saved my life by trying to push me out of the way, so don't you look at me like that." It was Kate's turn to use a harsh tone now.

For a moment Castle looked wounded by her words. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his gaze lingering on the place where Kate had been shot. "But if I had been faster…"

He was quickly interrupted. "No, if you had been faster you might be dead. Alexis might not have a father. She needs you. And, I… Well, I don't know what I would have done. So Castle, I'm forbidding you from ever trying to take a bullet for me again. You have to stay out of danger, even if that means letting something happen to me."

Rick shook his head instantly. "No. You can't do that. You can't expect that of me. Not allowed. Not fair." He replied quickly, his words sounding to Beckett like a child unhappy with the rules to a game. She was reminded of how childish he could be and she felt even more strongly that she had to keep him from doing anything drastic on her behalf.

"If you want to keep shadowing me, Castle, you have to promise me that. You have to promise me that you'll never risk your life for mine. You have too many people to live for. There are too many people that couldn't live without you."

Castle could swear Beckett's eyes were shining with tears. Her words cut into him like a knife. Once again, she spoke like she had less people that loved and needed her.

"I'm your partner," He managed to choke the words out as he leaned closer to Kate. He took a breath before continuing. "I'm your partner, and I will always do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. _Always._ Kate, there are people who would miss you. People who love you. I could never stand idly by while someone or something hurt you. You can't ask me to make a promise like that, because it would be a lie. I'll make the promise, if that's the only way to stay with you, but when it comes down to it, I won't stick to it. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

For a moment Kate merely stared into Castle's eyes. He didn't understand. He was missing her point entirely. "Castle, don't you get it? I couldn't live if something happened to you!" Her voice rose drastically and now tears were definitely in her eyes.

The writer sat speechless for a moment, taking in everything. "Beckett, look at me. I'm a mess. I've never been this way. I couldn't live if something happened to _you_, so it seems as though we are in a bit of a dilemma."

"Castle, you're stronger than I am," Kate replied. "When I lost my mother it took everything I had to keep it together. I couldn't… if I lost you, I couldn't do it." A tear rolled down her cheek and she reached to brush it quickly away, wincing as her chest brought her more pain from the movement.

Castle saw her pain and jumped forward to push her hand down. He then gingerly brushed the tear off her face with his hand. "You are the strongest person I have ever met, Katherine Beckett, but I say we don't test that strength. Let's just agree here and now that nothing will happen to either of us."

Beckett's skin tingled from where Castle had gently touched it. "Okay," She nodded, realizing no one was going to give in the argument. "Okay, nothing happens to either of us." She caught control of her emotions and her voice was strong again.

"Then it's settled," Castle said with his signature grin.

Beckett couldn't help but smile back at him, although considerably less wide. "I'm glad you're here, Castle." She said, looking right into his eyes.

"There's nowhere else I'd dream of being," He said, taking hold of her hand.

In other circumstances Kate would how cheesy Rick was, or insist that he go home and get some rest, saying she'd be fine alone, but in this circumstance, she knew that would be a lie. She needed Castle here. She couldn't do this alone.

The two talked about anything and everything until Beckett finally gave in to sleep. Castle simply watched her for at least an hour before scooting down in the chair, resting his head on its back, and getting some sleep himself. He kept his arm resting on her bed, never dropping hold of her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Again, I love hearing what you think. I'm not 100 percent sure where I'm going with this story, so feedback is good. Thanks always for taking the time to read my humble fangirl stories!


	6. Together

**Author's Note: **Comment! Normally Kate would _comment _on how cheesy he was. Goodness. I need to start checking what I write better before I update. I just get so excited! Little mistakes drive me crazy. One day I swear I'll fix them. That day, though, is not today, because I have a new chapter to give you! I don't like it as much as the last chapter, because that was my favorite so far, but this one is definitely lighter and a little more fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning Castle woke early. His neck ached terribly from the awkward position he'd slept in. After running a hand through his hair, he determined that he was in desperate need of a shower. It wasn't something he could put off any longer.<p>

He would leave today, just long enough to shower, and come straight back. Beckett was okay. She would still have to be watched, at least until tomorrow, but the doctors expected her to make a full recovery.

She had been very, _very _lucky. Thanks to Castle's quick eyes and push out of the way, she had only suffered several broken ribs. After the internal bleeding had been patched up, it was almost as if she'd never been shot at all. Of course, she would be sore for weeks, but that was temporary compared to what could have happened.

Castle still found leaving her side difficult. She was still gripping his hand, as she had been all night, tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear. No, he certainly wouldn't go anywhere until someone else was by her side.

Lanie had mentioned coming by the day before and it was only a matter of time before she showed up. The writer could only imagine what the girls would talk about. He always was curious about just how much Kate revealed to her medical examiner friend.

The door into the room suddenly opened and Rick was jarred from his thoughts. A pretty, young nurse entered the room. She jumped as she glanced up to see the mysterious man that was Castle, clutching the hand of her patient, at such an early hour.

"Oh! I didn't realize Ms. Beckett had a visitor. I… when did you get here? I mean," She paused, taking in Castle's full, extremely rough appearance. "Have you been here all night?" She asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want her to have to stay alone." Castle replied, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. His voice was low, so not to wake the injured girl.

The nurse looked Castle and his affectionate gaze towards Beckett. "That's adorable," She said quietly. "Completely against the rules!" She added as an afterthought. "But adorable…"

She actually sighed after her words. Sometimes Castle surprised even himself with his charm.

"**Mrs. **Beckett is a very lucky woman," The nurse said, putting extra emphasis on the fact, or so she thought, that Kate and Rick were married.

"Oh, we…" Castle automatically started to correct the girl, but he decided against it.

It wasn't worth the trouble or the awkward conversation that would ensue with the nurse. Besides, who would know the difference? With a quick glance he saw that Beckett was still asleep.

"No…" He paused to read her nametag, "Robin, I'm the lucky one." Castle gave his famous grin now; the one that he knew could drive the ladies crazy.

The nurse, Robin, blushed furiously.

'Every time,' Castle thought to himself. The deepest part of his mind reminded him that it didn't work with Kate, but he pushed that thought away. _Almost _every time…

"Well… I… I'm just going to check her vitals." Robin said, fumbling with her words. She turned away from Castle and reached to examine Beckett.

"She's healing beautifully," The nurse whispered, and somehow, miraculously, the detective slept on as Robin reached to change her bandages.

At the feel of the tape around her injury tugging her skin, Kate finally opened her eyes.

"Good morning!" Robin said brightly.

Beckett smiled to greet her but looked hectically around the room. When her eyes landed on Castle seated in the chair she immediately relaxed, as if she'd found what she was looking for.

"Morning, Kate," He said softly, so not to overwhelm her.

"Hey, Castle," She replied, leaning back on the bed to let the nurse finish her bandaging.

The bullet had entered her chest above her heart, in the soft skin where her breast began. The bandage wasn't placed anywhere where Castle could see too much, but he could see more than he usually would, and Robin wasn't being entirely discreet.

Kate avoided Castle's eyes and instead focused towards the ground until her gown had been pulled back over her body. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Rick looking at the ground as well. She smiled as she came to the realization that he hadn't been looking at her out of respect.

"Your husband stayed here all night." Robin said with an affectionate look at the man. Beckett's eyes widened involuntarily and she looked straight to Castle. His eyes shot up to meet hers.

"My husband?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrow. Castle smiled slightly at her, looking ashamed.

Instead of denying the accusation, Beckett reached to grab Castle's hand.

"Honey, you didn't need to do that…" Beckett said in a sultry voice. She smirked at Castle as he grew increasingly uncomfortable. "You know I'll be home, in our bed… with you, soon enough. You can stay up with me then… all night." She spoke the last words slowly, dragging them out as long as possible.

The writer fiddled with his hands and drew a ragged breath. He couldn't speak as Kate winked at him.

Robin smiled at the two, obviously admiring their relationship, and hurried out of the room.

Before either person had time to comment on what had just happened, the door opened again. Lanie entered the room.

"Hello, _you two_." She said, beaming and looking down at Rick and Kate's hands, which they had forgotten were still clasped. It had grown so normal for them to hold hands that they'd forgotten all about it.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said, looking gleefully at Beckett.

"No, I… I was just leaving. Got to get a shower…" Castle mumbled a half-hearted response as he dropped Kate's hand and hurried out the door.

"Girl, you better tell me everything." Lanie said as soon as the door behind Castle closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there we have it! Next chapter I'm planning on conversations with Lanie, Alexis, and possibly Martha. Yay! Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are fueling these quick updates!


	7. Help

**Author's Note: **I had actually planned on combining the talks with Lanie, Martha, and Alexis into one chapter, but I find Lanie so fun to write that I got a little carried away. Also writing all those in one day would have been really difficult. I would rather post a shorter chapter every day, than a super long one just one day of the week, so here's the Lanie talk! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lanie, <em>nothing <em>happened." Kate said with a sigh.

"Oh, baby, don't you even tell me that. I saw you two when I walked in… Holding hands like a couple of star crossed lovers, dreaming about…"

"Lanie!" Beckett hissed loudly, hoping to stop her friend's rant.

"You know what we call you two around the precinct, right?" Lanie said, her eyes glinting playfully. "Caskett!" She piped excitedly before the detective could get a word in.

"You're kidding." Kate said blankly. "You have a shipper name for us? For me and Castle? But we don't… We're not…" She drawled off in shock.

"And it's a good one!" Lanie continued, ignoring her friend's confusion. "Caskett… like with a dead body. Get it? Because you're a homicide detective and he writes about…"

"I get it, Lanie!" Beckett broke into her sentence. "Really though. Nothing happened. We're friends, okay? He just… he stayed here with me, like a friend would. I would have done the same." She said the last half of her sentence slowly, as if she was trying to convince herself also of the fact that they were indeed, just friends.

The medical examiner eyed her friend carefully. "He stayed here?" She asked carefully. "Through the night?"

Kate nodded as discreetly as she could.

"And what about visiting hours?" Lanie pressed.

Beckett looked away from her friend's eyes now, knowing this would be a tough one to explain. "He, well… I don't know the details." She sputtered, praying the subject would change.

"So… where did he sleep? I mean, that bed's pretty damn small, don't you think?"

"Lane', we didn't share a bed! Have you forgotten why I'm here? I'm injured, you know. Shot… in the chest! He slept in the chair."

Lanie didn't miss a beat. "Ah, but if you weren't hurt, right? It's finally happening. You and Writer Boy?"

"_Nothing_ is happening." Kate repeated, rolling her eyes again at her friend.

"Baby, I just can't understand why you're fighting this. Is it Josh? Josh is _never _around. We both know he isn't right for you."

"We broke up," Beckett said simply.

Lanie gaped at her. "When did this happen?"

"After I woke up…"

"Well, that asshole. How dare he? I'll find him and I'll wring…"

"No, no!" Kate cut off the girl quickly, realizing a further explanation was definitely needed. "I broke it off. You're right. He wasn't the one. I needed to stop… hiding in that relationship. It was never going to work."

Lanie visibly relaxed upon hearing that Josh hadn't ditched Beckett in a time of need. "Oh… Okay then. But… nothing's stopping you! Kate, there are so many reasons that you and Castle _clearly _belong together. You're the only one that's not seeing them."

Beckett raised an eyebrow at the medical examiner in doubt.

Seeing her face, Lanie began listing her reasons that "Caskett" was perfect. "You have fun together. You two make a fantastic team. He makes you smile. You trust him. He's always there. He has a great family. He gets along with your friends. The sex would be _amazing_."

Kate let out a sound of pure frustration.

"What? Honey, have you seen that man? The sex _would_ be amazing and you know it!" Lanie snapped back quickly. "Anyway… your dad approves. His mother approves. I approve. You'd make the most gorgeous babies."

"Okay, okay, Lanie… I get it!" The detective said finally. She couldn't take much more.

"I don't think you do." Her friend replied. "That boy is not going to wait around forever. You can't keep stringing him along like this. He's a real catch, though I'd never admit that to him, and before long, someone's going to realize that and they're not going to be kind enough to let you keep him."

Kate leaned her head back against the bed and closed her eyes. Lanie's words were hitting too close to home. "I'm tired. I just… I need to get some sleep." She said, brushing off the conversation.

Lanie's gaze softened. "I'm trying to help you, Katie." She said in a quieter tone than before.

"I know…" Beckett sighed. "I know you are. Thank you. Although, the things about how hot Castle is and how great the sex would be… you could relax a little with that."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Lanie asked, her voice growing more excited again.

"No," Kate replied, without pausing. Her face was stoic, but the blush on her cheeks revealed the truth.

Lanie grinned, seeing right through her lie. "I've got to get back to work. Things are piling up with you two gone. Get better, baby. I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"Hopefully the next time you see me I'm out of this place." Beckett complained. She was growing extremely bored with the hospital bed.

Lanie left the room and Kate was faced with having to confront her thoughts. Lanie's words still rung clear in her ears.

Maybe, every once in a while the words did get to her? No other girl was going to get with Castle, right? He wouldn't… No, he would never do that to her.

But, Beckett reminded herself, Richard Castle was not hers to claim. They were friends. Just friends. Good friends. Great friends even.

That's all.

For now, Kate thought to herself... Rick's '_I love you' _rang clearly in her head. She was so sure of it now, yet still so afraid to bring up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Lanie is AWESOME to write. She's the show's key shipper and it is fun to have her confront Kate about Castle. I try to stay as in-character as possible and I hope I've accomplished that. Please let me know what you think. As I've said, reviews inspire me to write more and more quickly. Thanks always!


	8. Fear

**Author's Note: **I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's a bit of a filler, but I hope it still entertains. Next chapter is going to be SO fun for me to write. I'll give you a hint… there will be a nightmare. Yay!

* * *

><p>Due to it being only 7 in the morning, Rick was able to slip into his apartment without waking anyone. Alexis was missing school for the second day in a row. She had claimed that there was absolutely no way she could focus until she'd seen Detective Beckett for herself.<p>

Castle didn't have the heart to argue with her and she was doing fine in her classes. He knew it would be hypocritical to expect her to be able to pay attention to school while someone she cared about was hurt. The writer had gotten nothing done since Beckett's injury, and he didn't expect to until she was home and perfectly healthy.

Castle stopped at her door, admired his daughter's sleeping face, and continued towards his room. The man was able to quickly grab clothes and slip into the shower before anyone knew he was even home.

After taking one of the fastest showers of his life, dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt at lightning speed, and preparing for a quick getaway, he stepped out of the steaming bathroom to come face to face with Martha Rodgers.

"Mother!" He exclaimed in surprise before remembering that Alexis was sleeping nearby and bringing his voice to a whisper. "Good morning," He said, mustering all his energy for a bright greeting. He was truly feeling considerably better after the shower.

"Oh, Richard," His always dramatic mother cried, pulling him into a hug. It had only been one night since she'd last seen him, but it had been since before Kate's injury that she had seen him act at all like his usual bubbly, enthusiastic self.

He fell into her arms for a brief moment. After everything he'd been through, her embrace was welcome, but he quickly regained his thoughts and remembered that he was in a hurry.

"How is she?" Martha asked. She didn't need to say anything else. Castle knew that his mother and daughter cared about Kate like she was a part of their family. She'd been around so much that she nearly was a part of the family.

Alexis and Martha been blowing up his phone with questions all night, but he'd been too preoccupied to respond. He'd only noticed them the next morning, and conversation with Beckett took control of his thoughts before he could reply.

"She's okay," He said with a reassuring nod. "If everything goes well and there are no signs of infection, she'll be out of the hospital in a few days, and back in the field soon too."

Martha let out her most dramatic sigh of relief. She carried the feel of theater with her in every action. "Thank goodness," She said, looking over her son's weary face. "Richard, you look as if you haven't slept. Why don't you stay here and get a few hours of rest?"

"No… No, I can't do that. No…"

"Alright, dear," The woman cut him off, realizing there was absolutely no way she could drag him away from his injured partner. "You go. Be with her. But just be forewarned, I'm bringing Alexis to the hospital later today."

Rick thought of Kate's small, pale body, hooked to machines in the bed. "I don't think Beckett would want many people seeing her like this."

"Nonsense!" Martha said with the nonchalant wave of her hand. "Alexis has been worried sick. I'll go in with her. Kate is a darling. She won't mind a bit."

Castle knew arguing with his mother was a lost cause. Her mind was set. "Drop me a text before and I'll let Beckett know." He said with a forced smile, praying that Kate would be okay with the visit.

Deep down he knew that he wasn't exactly afraid of Alexis seeing Kate, but of Alexis realizing that it could easily be him in that hospital bed. And it could… Beckett had a dangerous job, and shadowing her was dangerous as well.

Suddenly, from the other room, a small voice called, "Dad?"

Castle looked into the room to see Alexis sitting up, rubbing her eyes. With a goodbye glance at his mother, he hurried into the girl's room.

"Hey, sweetheart," He mumbled, sitting next to Alexis and wrapping his arm around her.

"How's Detective Beckett?" Alexis said, still sounding half asleep.

"She's fine…" Castle said, rubbing Alexis' arm gently almost without realizing.

Alexis smiled up at her father. "I'm glad she's okay," She said, looking understandably at Castle. She knew how tough this had been on him. He had been more broken these past days than she'd ever seen him.

"Do you… need to talk about anything?" Castle asked, knowing that Kate's injury had been traumatic to Alexis as well.

"No, dad." Alexis smiled. "I know where you're needed right now. Go back with her."

"You're perfect, you know that?" Rick said, pinching playfully at the girl's cheek.

"Well, I've learned from the best." Alexis said, nudging her dad. "Now go!"

"See you later, honey." Castle said as Alexis leaned back in her bed for a few more hours of sleep.

Martha was standing outside the door when he shut it softly. "We'll come later today. I think it'll be good for Alexis to see Katherine. Besides, I'd like to talk to her myself."

"Mother…" Castle said in a warning tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't say anything bad. You doubt my intentions?" She asked, looking completely appalled.

"I _fear _your intentions," He replied.

Martha smiled slyly, in the same way that her son so often smiled at Kate Beckett. "I'll see you soon, darling." She said before turning on her heels and walking down the hallway.

Rick was left worried about what his mother was planning, but he didn't have too much time to worry. He needed to get back to Kate. As far as he knew, she could be alone. He never wanted her to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So there you have it! Like I said, not too much happened in this one, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be a fun one. The more you review, the faster I write; so please let me know what you thought. Thanks always!


	9. Dream

**Author's Note: **Okay. So this one contains a dream… It's actually something I've wanted to write for a while and instead of making a new story, I've decided to include it here. This is a fic within a fic. A bit of Fic-ception, you could say. Ah, I crack myself up… But here we go!

* * *

><p>When Castle arrived back at the hospital in Beckett's room, he found she was fast asleep. The doctors had said that she would need plenty of rest and the painkillers that she was still taking were supposed to make her drowsy.<p>

Castle crept silently into the room, doing his best not to wake her. He sat slowly down in the chair by the bed and fixed his eyes on the sleeping girl.

Sure, if she was awake she would have definitely called him creepy, but he couldn't help but watch her. In sleep she was peaceful and relaxed; more relaxed than Castle had seen her awake.

He settled into his chair to let her rest for as long as possible. She needed it.

* * *

><p>When Kate Beckett had fallen asleep she hadn't been greeted with the peace she'd hoped for. Instead, a vivid dream filled her mind.<p>

_"In the end the best ___you___ can hope for is to ___find___ a place to make your stand. And ___if ____you___**'**___re ____very ____lucky___, ___you ____find ____someone___ willing to stand with you."_

_Kate turned back to her friend, her partner, Rick Castle and gave him a small, reassuring smile. Yes, this too would pass. They would be okay._

_She turned back to face the crowd and continued speaking on her Captain. She delivered her words with all the strength she could muster. Roy Montgomery deserved all the strength she could muster._

_As she drew a breath to finish her words, a yell cut her off._

"_Kate_!"

_She was hit by a painful force and knocked to the ground._

_A shot rang through the air._

_"Castle… What…" She started, trying to understand what had happened. Her sentence trailed away when Castle didn't move from on top of her. His body was limp and she immediately knew something was terribly wrong._

"_Castle… Rick…" She said, using all her might to roll the man away from her, onto the grass._

_She surveyed his body quickly and was alarmed to find blood covering his shirt. "No, no, no…" She mumbled, pressing her hands to his injury to try and stop the bleeding._

_It was too much. The blood poured through the cracks of her fingers and covered the green grass. She cradled Castle's head in her hands._

"_Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay? Rick. I love you. I love you, Rick." The words spilled out of her mouth before Kate knew what she was saying. A tear rolled down her face as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved; the dying man she loved._

_His mouth turned up just the slightest bit at her words and for a moment, Beckett had hope, but as soon as the flicker of hope was there, it had gone._

_Rick's eyes closed and his head rolled limply to the side._

"_No! No, Rick! You open your eyes!" Kate all but yelled at her partner. "You stay with me, Castle!"_

_But Richard Castle did not open his eyes. He did not stay with her. His face grew pale and cold in death and Katherine Beckett sobbed over his body in agony until a voice pulled her away._

* * *

><p>"Beckett! Beckett! Kate!"<p>

Kate's eyes snapped open as Castle's voice and gentle hand on her shoulder woke her up. Her face was wet with tears and she couldn't immediately catch her breath.

"It was a dream," He murmured, his hand still warm on her arm. "Just a dream," He said again softly.

Beckett took a deep breath and looked into the man's eyes. She took in every bit of him without as much as a blink. Still unsure of her reality, Kate lifted her arm, ignoring the ache in her chest, and brushed her hand against Castle's cheek.

His eyes questioned her but he said nothing. His skin was cool to the touch, but Beckett's fingers ignited a trail of warmth. Her hands followed the lines of his face tenderly. Rick raised his hand to his to place it over Kate's.

She pulled away as something like recognition flickered in her eyes, as if she had remembered who she was with. "Castle, I… I'm sorry." She said, looking down. If she was anywhere else, now would be the time to run. She would leave the room and avoid this, but here, in the hospital bed, there wasn't far she could go.

Castle's eyes were full of confusion. "Kate… There's something I need to tell…"

Without warning, the door to the room swung open. Martha Rodgers poked her head in with a smile. "Are you okay for visitors, Detective?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she had clearly interrupted something.

Before even giving Beckett the time to answer, Martha was leading Alexis into the room.

"A little privacy, Richard?" She said.

Castle all but swore in annoyance as he stormed out of the room, leaving Kate alone to face his family.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. I'm a tease with the Martha/Kate/Alexis talks, but I promise they'll happen next chapter. Really… I REALLY promise this time. I just thought the dream was detailed enough for its own chapter. Also, I want to make this story last as long as possible. I'd never planned on taking it past the hospital so I'm stretching it out. Reviews are inspiration. Thanks always!


	10. Intentions

**Author's Note: **Here it is… I know a lot of you have been really looking forward to this chapter and I truly hope it's good enough to at least please most of you. It turned out slightly shorter than I'd expected but sometimes that's just how it goes. I like the way this turned out and I hope you all do too.

* * *

><p>As Castle hurried out the door, Kate tried to come to terms with the fact that she was alone with the all too cunning Martha Rodgers and Castle's own daughter. Of course she loved Castle's family, but talking to them without him was always a slightly daunting idea.<p>

Even though conversation had always been easy and Martha and Alexis had never been anything less than extremely welcoming, Beckett still felt a slight fear when Rick closed the door.

Martha led Alexis to sit at Kate's bedside chair, and Martha pulled the extra chair from the corner nearer to her.

The feel in the room seemed heavier to Beckett than a mere visit would. Martha looked as though she'd been planning something and Alexis sat nervously, fidgeting with her clothes and avoiding eye contact.

"Kate," Martha said with a smile. "How are you?" She leaned towards the detective, her smile fading. "You can't imagine how worried we were. When we heard… Oh, I nearly had a heart attack."

"I'm better," Beckett smiled reassuringly. "Or getting there at least. I'm probably leaving the hospital tomorrow afternoon. Of course, I'll be sore and still taking more medicine than I'd like, but I can't wait to get out of this room."

"I understand completely. Being cooped up, it is the very worst." Martha said.

"Detective Beckett, what happened?" Alexis spoke up without warning. She said the words quickly, as if she'd been waiting forever to say them. After speaking she glanced anxiously at her gram, then back to Kate.

Beckett tried to wrap her head around what the girl could possibly mean. Alexis knew exactly what had put her in this hospital bed. Kate knew Castle would never keep that kind of information from his daughter. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I don't know what you're talking about."

"What my dad said to you or what you did to him… What happened?" Alexis clarified quietly, as if the words embarrassed her.

Kate had no idea how to respond. The question was sudden and unexpected. How had they known that anything had been said? How had they known anything at all had happened? Beckett had always assumed that Castle didn't share much about their relationship, whatever it was, at home, but maybe she had been wrong?

But if they had to ask her, obviously Castle wasn't sharing too much. Kate had no idea how to answer his expectant family. On one hand, telling them the truth about the last words she remembered Castle saying would appease them, and they might have helpful advice.

On the other, telling them would certainly feel too much like breaching Rick's trust. They hadn't even discussed his words yet. He didn't even know she remembered them. It didn't seem fair to Kate to be the one to tell his family.

Martha could tell that Beckett was conflicted. "Dear, I raised that boy. I know him. And Alexis knows him. Something is off. We both see it. He's acting strange; very reserved, almost as if, he's afraid of something. Now at first we thought it was your injury. That would make perfect sense. But it's gone on and there's definitely something more to his behavior. You're the only one I know that can affect him this much, in this way. I know that something's been said, and I'd be willing to bet that Richard was the one to say it."

Martha finished with a knowing look directed at Kate. The detective took a shaking breath. "I don't…" She started, still unsure of what to do. Obviously the keen observational skills that Castle possessed ran in his family. Maybe they should be the detectives…

Alexis shifted in her seat as Kate struggled to find the right words. She clearly wasn't as comfortable with the situation as Martha, who was as cool and collected as ever.

"Kate, you don't need to say anything," Martha interrupted, also seeing that Beckett was getting nowhere. "I just need to you to understand how much Richard cares about you. He truly does. And you're good for him. I really believe that. I've seen Richard mature more in his time with you than he has in his entire life, but he doesn't deserve to be strung along. You and I both know that he deserves more than that. He isn't shadowing you for books anymore, Kate, and I am sure you've figured that out by now. If you don't feel anything for him, well, I wish you would just tell him now because he'll follow you even if you give him the slightest hope. If there's no chance, please tell him directly."

"We just don't want him to get hurt. Don't feel like you have to tell us anything." Alexis offered in a small voice, trying to lighten the protective, almost sharp tone of Martha's words.

She was being a mother, Kate knew. And despite her shock at Martha's words, this was part of the reason Beckett admired Castle's family so much. At the sign of anything at all happening to him, they had jumped to his aid. Even though Castle would never, ever approve of what Martha was saying, Kate knew that his best interest was the only thing on her mind.

The detective could only imagine how wonderful it would be to go home to such a supportive family, instead of her own lonely apartment.

"I'm sorry, Detective Beckett," Alexis continued when Kate didn't immediately answer.

"No, no…" Kate quickly spoke now. She was anything but angry at the girl. "You're protecting your father, Alexis. Both of you, you're just looking after Castle. I'm glad. I'm really glad someone's looking after Castle." She trailed off in thought.

"We'll let you get some rest," Martha said, reaching to give Kate's shoulder a small, affectionate squeeze.

Alexis was out of the room first. She didn't waste any time. As Martha stood to follow her, Kate finally found her voice.

"When I was dying…" Martha turned abruptly at the sound of the woman's quiet voice.

"When I was dying," Kate repeated, mustering more strength in her words. "Or thought I was dying… he was the only thing on my mind. Not my father, not my friends, not my own life, just Rick. It was _only_ Rick. So, yes, I do… I feel something." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

She was dangerously close to tears. She'd cried more in these few days than in the longest time. Being shot in the chest must do that to a person. Or maybe it was the painkillers…

"I know," Martha replied to Kate's honest, emotional words with a small upward turn of her lips. "I know, dear." She said and followed her granddaughter out of the room and into the hall without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow! So there you finally have it. I know a lot of people were excited about this chapter so I really hope that I met your expectations! Please let me know what you thought.

Also, I'm leaving for a trip to Virginia tomorrow to see UVA again (Wahoowa!) so I don't know how often I'll be able to update this weekend. If possible I'll write and post here whenever I can, but know that there is no guarantee. I promise to do my very best to get you guys some Caskett!

Your reviews inspire me! Thanks always.


	11. Gifts

**Author's Note: **I'm hereeee! I actually wrote this last night when I could get a moment away from my friends. You guys should love me so much. That's how dedicated I am. Haha! I actually had to borrow UVA's internet just to upload it. :D

* * *

><p>"So… how bad is the damage?" Castle asked, closing the door to the room. He had been back in Beckett's room almost immediately after his family was gone.<p>

He carried a brown, cardboard box in his hands now. He discretely held it by his side. Kate assumed that he had gotten it while she'd talked to Martha and Alexis.

Apparently he had seen something in their faces as they left, because the writer seemed extremely suspicious.

"It's nothing we can't handle." Beckett said slyly, trying to ignore how lovely it felt referring to herself and Castle as _we._

Despite Kate's words, Castle still seemed on edge. "Beckett, whatever my mother said…"

"Castle, she didn't do anything." The girl interrupted quickly. "Don't worry. Would your mother ever do anything that wasn't in your best interest?" Kate was joking now, trying to make the mood lighter, but Castle only looked more worried.

"Eh…" He rubbed the back of his neck and decided that if Martha had said anything too terrible, he would find out at home. She would get an enjoyable session of 20 questions the next time they spoke.

"What's in the box?" Beckett asked, desperately wanted to get off the topic of the visit with Castle's family.

The man's face lit up at the question. "This, my dearest detective, is a present for you!"

Kate looked at him with doubt. "Castle… I don't need a present." She said in a slightly warning tone.

"Don't knock it before you see it. This is the greatest present I've ever given anyone. Well… the second greatest…." Rick chuckled immaturely at his perverted joke.

Beckett groaned but she was secretly beyond relieved to see this side of Castle coming back. He'd been so uptight since her injury; not a dirty joke in sight. And dare she even think it? She had missed those jokes and that childish laughter.

"Just let me see the present," The detective said impatiently.

"Which one?" Castle's eyes glinted playfully.

"Oh, Castle," Beckett said in frustration, gesturing for the box in his hand. Maybe she hadn't missed these jokes.

Rick smiled guiltily and handed the box over. He took a step back to watch her open it.

Kate pulled the box open quickly, anxious to see what Castle could possibly be so excited to give her. Inside she found several large three-ring binders.

"What is this, Castle?" She asked in confusion, reaching to pull the binders out and examine them.

"Just look," He murmured in reply.

Beckett flipped through the first binder. She was greeted by pages upon pages of words; enough for a book. Each page appeared to have tiny script writing on the bottom right corner. Kate looked closer to read the words.

"_Richard Rodgers"_

"I… I don't… Castle, what are these?" The pieces were all here, but Kate still wasn't making the final connection.

"This is all my early work, Kate." He said softly. "Even before I was going by Castle. I just thought... maybe since you were stuck in here, you'd want something to read. I can't promise that anything there is good, or even decent, but…"

"Castle," Beckett cut off his nervous rambling. She looked up into his eyes. "This is amazing," She breathed, flipping through the pages and pages of words.

The writer seemed to release a breath when he heard Kate's words. "I warn you, there's a lot of romance there. Back in my younger days, that seemed to be the only thing on my mind. Hopeless romantic, you know."

"I was the same way," She replied with a small smile looking up to catch Castle's gaze.

"Seriously?" Castle asked, looking at her doubtfully.

"Believe it or not," Beckett confirmed. "Isn't love the only thing on most people's minds? Especially when they're young…"

The two kept silent eye contact for a moment before Kate spoke again.

"This is really, _really _thoughtful, Castle. Thank you. Why don't you go out for lunch? You must be starving." Her voice cracked as she looked down again.

Obviously she didn't want the man seeing any emotion out of her regarding what he'd done. Castle had no idea just how much of a fan she was. His stories had all but saved her life and having the opportunity to read his early work was something she couldn't wait to do.

"Aren't _you _hungry?" Castle asked, of course thinking of her before himself.

"I'll have the nurses bring me some of that renowned hospital food," She waved one hand while clutching the box of papers in her other.

"_You_ do not have to eat hospital food." Castle said. He sounded almost offended, as if Kate was much too good for hospital food. "I'll pick you something up." He offered quickly. "I can come back here and we'll just have lunch together; just like normal!" He spoke excitedly as if it was the best idea he'd had all day.

Beckett, despite how anxious she was to read, couldn't stand to deny him. "That sounds great. Let me give you some money. Just look in my bag, right over there. Front, left pocket…"

"You know full well that won't happen, detective." Castle said with a smile. "What sounds good?"

Normally Kate would have pressed on about paying for her own meal, but she knew Castle really wouldn't allow it. "I'll have what you're having." She said simply.

"If you don't specify you're going to end up with everything…" He said, tilting his head forward to eye the girl.

Beckett fondly remembered the last time Castle had brought her a "little bit of everything". He had made her feel better just by being there, like he always seemed to do.

"Chinese sounds fine," She said after a moment of thought.

"Perfect," Castle grinned. "Don't think too little of me once you've read that," He said with a gesture towards the binder in Kate's hand. "I've progressed as a writer, I think."

"I won't think any less of you at all, Castle." Beckett said, being completely genuine.

"See you, Kate," He said, turning to face her once more before he left the room.

"Bye, Rick." She said quietly, as soon as the door was shut. She knew he'd be back soon. He'd rarely left the room since she'd been shot. But that was why Beckett appreciated Castle so much. He truly was always there.

She flipped open the first binder and began the first of his many short stories penned under the name of Richard Rodgers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There we go! I know this was probably weaker than my past chapters, but like I said, I've been on vacation so I'm proud just to get this out. Reviews inspire me to write, even on vacation. :D

Also I really need some help: I got my SAT scores back and I don't know how they stack up so if anyone could help me out, that would be great. I made a 680 on the Critical Reading, a 560 on the Math, and a 730 on the Writing portion; so 1970 all in all. How does this stack up to others? I'm the eldest in my family so I have no one to compare to. Thanks always!


	12. Approval

**Author's Note: **I want to start with a huge, huge, HUGE thank you to everyone who's given me information on the SAT scores. I can't explain how grateful I am. Just so you all know, I'm not shooting for an Ivy League. My first choice is the University of Virginia. Still not sure how those scores are regarding that school, but hopefully I'll have more chance. And I'm definitely taking them at least one more time to work on that math section! Of course I want to do something English based, but that low math score just bothers me. Also, sorry for the late update. Still on vacation so I had to find a Starbucks to get internet from!

* * *

><p>Now, on to the story…<p>

An hour after Castle had left the hospital Beckett had already raced through half of his first short story. It was, like he had warned, strictly romantic. The tough detective wasn't usually a fan of romance stories, but this was definitely an exception.

Although the story was like nothing Kate had ever read of Richard Castle's, she adored every word of it.

The characters were relatable and seemed to come alive perfectly in her mind. In fact, the characters were almost too relatable. While reading Beckett found that she couldn't help but envision herself and Castle as the main characters. They did fit the story perfectly.

Two friends, resisting feelings they clearly had, while everyone around them saw something that they didn't see.

The words of the tale were soft and poetic. Everything was beautifully written, as all of Castle's stories were. Beckett was instantly transported back to the times after her mother's death when she had jumped headfirst into Castle's stories.

She had delved into his words when she had nothing left. She had hidden in the books and somehow, through all her pain, the words had given her something to live for.

Castle's words had given her hope; hope that she could find justice for her mother and justice for others who had been through the same pain. Again Kate found that the stories were giving her a certain amount of hope.

Only now the hope wasn't that she could survive in a world without her mother, it was that she could live her life happily with a certain author. Reading Rick's writing gave Beckett the same sense of safety that it had so many years ago.

Reading the new, or old, material reminded her of just how much he had impacted her life, even before they'd met in person.

Kate flipped the page and leaned back to delve further into the story when the door to her room opened. Castle walked in, a grin on his face and two bags of takeout in his hands.

"Detective," He greeted her with a friendly nod. His eyes went straight to the binder in her hand and he immediately shrunk back slightly, as if he was afraid to know her reaction. Regardless, he was too curious not to ask.

"So…." He started questioningly, looking at the binder and then back to Beckett.

Kate closed the story with a sigh and looked up at the man before her. "It's perfect." She said in a voice that, even if she would always deny it, was downright dreamy.

Castle's face broke into a grin that he couldn't begin to suppress. "I'm so glad you think that. No editors ever seemed to agree." He said, with a shrug. "Too cheesy, they say." He added with a slight scowl.

"That's ridiculous!" Beckett suddenly exclaimed. Her voice was high as she almost shrieked her words. "This isn't cheesy. It's poetic and beautiful and incredibly well-written. From what I've read, these need to be published." Kate spoke quickly and passionately. Her words came out of her mouth before she could control them.

"I love it when you do that," Castle said simply.

"What?" Beckett asked sharply, trying to ignore the flutter she felt when Castle said the words "love" and "you" in the same sentence.

"Accidentally reveal the fact that _you _are a huge fan." Castle answered with a lopsided smile.

"I…" Kate blushed furiously. "I am not," She said weakly.

"Deny it all you want," Rick said, waving his hand in the air and reaching down to pull food out of the bags. "We both know the truth… How you really feel about me…" He said, handing Beckett her food but avoiding eye contact.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. She was no longer completely aware of what they were discussing now. It was another of their famous 'let's talk about it, but not _really _talk about it' conversations.

"You caught me, Castle," She said lightly. "Maybe, possibly I am… a fan."

"I always knew it, you know. I never doubted that." The man's voice was soft and low. He was definitely not only referring to the fact that Kate enjoyed his writing.

"Yeah, well. That isn't an easy thing to admit, especially for me." Beckett tried to explain, feeling that maybe she had taken the talk too far.

"I know, Kate." He said gently. "I'm a fan of you too."

"I know, Castle." Kate smiled and opened her food.

After a moment of comfortable silence, they branched into a new conversation. The light conversation remained through dinner, but something felt different. They had taken a step. Sure, it wasn't what other people did, but Castle and Beckett always did have to do things differently.

When they'd finished eating Castle leaned back in his regular chair and watched Kate as she poured through his stories.

For once, she didn't call him creepy or snap at him to stop staring. His gaze was comforting as she hungrily read the stories about a love she wished she could one day find, or admit to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew! I actually wrote most of this in the Starbucks at UVA. I was inspired by the awesomeness around me! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's not an "I love you", but you know, for Castle and Beckett, it's definitely something. Please let me know what you think. Thanks always!

And last but certainly not least, this chapter is dedicated to carolina17. Happy birthday and thanks for being such a lovely reader of this story!


	13. Options

**Author's Note: **Finally home from Virginia! Vacation was grand, by the way. I'm pretty sure UVA is the greatest place on earth. Anyway, here's another new chapter.

And to Lily M… who I would reply to in a message if I could, I upload a new chapter everyday because everyone reviews so much and this story still seems to write itself. I think getting 1000+ words a day is moving along nicely and I like the way the plot isn't moving too quickly. Castle and Beckett's relationship doesn't move too fast on the show, so I wouldn't want it to here either.

Everyone enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Before Castle or Beckett had glanced at the time again, it was 11 at night. A nurse swept in to check on Kate and finally she looked up and caught a glimpse of the clock on the opposite wall.<p>

Castle, charming as ever, had addressed her by name and thanked her for everything as she handed him an extra blanket.

By now word had gotten around to all of the nurses that Rick stayed in Kate's room nearly all the time. Beckett had heard them discussing what a 'lovely husband he must be' several times when they hadn't realized just how loud they were being.

Each time she'd contemplated what they were saying and tried to imagine what Castle would be like as a husband. Her logical side reminded her that he must not be too lovely, as he had several ex-wives, but her romantic side called attention to the fact that he was fun, clever, and always reliable. The problem was definitely his wives. That was the only way to explain it.

Nonetheless, the nurses knew nothing of this internal battle and they simply raved on Castle. Along with an extra blanket, they had already given him a pillow and a soft armchair with a foot rest.

Beckett was unaware of where they'd gotten the chair, but it looked suspiciously like it had once sat in a waiting room somewhere.

When the nurse finished and left, shooting Castle a smile as she left, the man spoke for the first time in hours. Apparently he had looked up at the time too. "You need sleep." He stated, causing Kate to look up from the story she was currently reading. It was the first time her eyes had strayed from the page in ages.

"I'm right in the middle, Castle." She whined and Rick was struck with the feeling that he'd had this exact conversation with Alexis at some point.

"It's important that you rest. You might be leaving here tomorrow afternoon." He said. The doctor had informed them earlier that because Kate was strong and already very in shape, she was healing more quickly than the average person would.

If when the doctor looked her over tomorrow morning she was free of infection or any problems, she would be free to go home. Of course, Castle had been throwing a fit since then at the thought of her having to stay by herself.

She was supposed to get extra sleep, regularly take medicine, change bandages, and generally stay off her feet for at least another week. And going to work, the doctor said, was completely out of the question. Too much stress could stunt her healing process.

Castle knew that Beckett was nowhere near worried enough about her own well-being to follow those rules.

He'd been trying desperately to convince her to stay in his guest room for a while, just until she was completely healed, but she resisted, claiming that she just wanted to sleep in her own bed.

Castle was determined to find a compromise, but for now, just getting her to go to sleep would be enough.

"This is your fault, you know. You brought these stories and now I don't want to stop right in the middle!" She argued.

The writer ran a hand over his face in exasperation and tried to think of a way to talk her into putting the binder down. "Aha!" He said as an epiphany occurred.

Kate only glared at him for continually interrupting her reading.

"I'll read them to you until you're asleep." Castle said excitedly, as if he'd had the greatest idea in the world.

Beckett scoffed at him and looked sharply up. "I'm not 5, Castle."

Castle leaned down in his chair, pressing his hands to his head to think for a minute. "Hm, yes… Well, here's how I see it. You have two options. I can read you this until you fall asleep." He leaned over and pulled the binder out of her hand, to her dismay. "Or… we can discuss how I am going to stay at your place for a little while until you're completely better."

Kate stared at him in shock. Her jaw dropped. "Castle…" She started.

"No, no!" He said with a small smile. "Which option do you choose?"

Beckett groaned. "Read the story," She said with a sigh. "Since when do you make the rules around here, _Rick_?" She asked sharply as he opened the story to her place.

"Since you got yourself shot... Someone's got to look after you, Kate, and I have no problem being that person." He looked up into her eyes for a moment before picking up where she'd left off in his writings.

As he read the story his words flowed smoothly over the words. They sounded nearly musical as they rolled off his tongue. Beckett found that the story was made many times better just because she was hearing it read by Richard Castle.

In the back of her mind she contemplated what Castle had so quickly thrown on her. Staying at her place? Surely he'd only said that to get her to agree to sleep.

Having Castle at her place seemed like a bad idea; A very _risky _idea.

The guys at the precinct would never drop it if they knew and Castle would barely let her leave the bed. Beckett smiled to herself at the way that sounded. Never let her leave the bed. Maybe Castle's immaturity was rubbing off.

Kate continued to play with the idea of the man staying with her and ultimately decided that it was a situation that could be handled in the morning. For now, she had a story to listen to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There we have it! So basically I'm at a crossroads now and I need feedback. I could end this story with them leaving the hospital, as I'd originally thought I would, or I could take it farther and show Kate's recovery. I've set it up so there will still be plenty of opportunities for Caskett fluff. Please, please let me know what you think!


	14. News

**Author's Note: **Wow. Once again you have all overwhelmed me with the support of this story. I still don't know what sets it apart from any other post-finale fic, but since you all want more, I'll give you more. Now I can't promise much from these chapters as they were never part of the plan, but I'll certainly try my best. Let's see this healing process!

* * *

><p>"Castle, we're not talking about it anymore. I need my privacy. I like it. And I <strong>don't <strong>need someone at my house babysitting me like a child."

"It's not like that! Beckett, I know you. I know how you are. You won't do what the doctor says. You'll push yourself too hard and you'll end up right back here."

The writer and detective had been going at it for nearly an hour now. Although the door to the hospital room was closed, every passing nurse huddled near the door to hear the argument.

Castle wanted to go home with her. He claimed she needed someone there to make sure she stayed off her feet and didn't hurt herself. He would be there to attend to her needs while she rested, help with bandages (if she'd even allow it), and make sure she was taking all her pills. According to him, she was a danger to herself.

Of course Castle had first worked on talking her into staying in his guest room again.

The very idea had sent Beckett off on a headstrong rant. She didn't need anyone looking out for her. She never had and she never would. Showing any weakness was hard for the girl and it didn't help that she was incredibly stubborn.

But Richard Castle was a persistent man. He was stubborn too and Kate was beginning to soften in her argument.

"But Castle," She all but whined. "You have to work. Remember writing? That thing you're supposed to be doing as a career."

"You're my muse," He said softly, ignoring the annoyed glare she shot him. "Whether you enjoy the term or not, it's true. I can hardly write this story without you so being with you more would actually help me."

Again Kate had the feeling that they weren't talking strictly about writing here but she pushed the thought aside.

"It's just unnecessary. What about your mother? What about Alexis?" She said, knowing how close Rick was to his family.

"They understand." He answered simply.

When Beckett still looked expectant of more, he spoke again. "They care about you, Becket, and they only want you to get better. They think it's a good idea that someone stay with you."

Kate leaned against the pillow and released a breath. She couldn't think of any more arguments. Over the hour she had brought up everything. Castle was quick on his feet. He hadn't even stuttered in his explanations of why this was a good idea. He truly believed this was the best thing for her.

"Kate, let someone take care of you." Castle spoke softly and Beckett melted under his gaze.

"Fine," She said, so quietly that her voice was barely audible.

Castle's features broke into a grin. His serious expression quickly disappeared. "Fine?" He said excitedly.

"Fine. You can stay at my place, but _only _until I'm able to do everything. So, not long."

The writer grinned and actually clapped his hands twice until he noticed Beckett's glare. He stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"And absolutely no funny business." She said sharply. "I can still shoot a gun, even while lying in bed."

"What would I try when you're bed-ridden from a gun shot to the chest?" He asked, putting on his best innocent face. "I wouldn't want you hurt again. I know you couldn't handle me while injured." He now looked at her with a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Rick." She said dramatically. "I could handle you anywhere, anytime. That's not the issue." She spoke in a sultry voice before sounding harsh again. "But I have a gun, and I will use it.

"I feel like I shouldn't be finding this so incredibly hot." Rick said through a hissing breath.

Kate tried to restrain the smile that threatened to show itself. "Where will you even sleep?" She asked, remembering that, unlike Castle, she didn't have the luxury of a guest bedroom.

"With you?" Castle asked slyly, an expression of pure hopefulness crossing his face.

Under her striking eye he shook his head. "I mean, uh, it won't be a problem. The couch will suit me fine. I never have been much of a sleeper anyway. It comes with being a writer." He shrugged coolly.

Again Kate found that she had no argument. "Fine," She mumbled again.

"So I talked to the doctors earlier," Castle said, changing the subject.

"And?" She pressed.

"And you're completely good to go. A nurse should be in soon to let you know, but I thought I'd go ahead and tell you."

"You couldn't tell me this before we fought for an hour?" She said, brimming with excitement over the confirmation of finally going home.

"Discussing." He corrected. "We were discussing for an hour. And no, that was important."

Beckett rolled her eyes but couldn't fault the man too much. The thought of leaving made her too happy to even be annoyed.

"They are still watching for signs of infection. That means the bandages will have to stay changed daily. I know it's awkward, but if you need me to…"

"Castle," Kate cut off, feeling the words were heading down a very awkward path. Having Castle see the bandages on her chest was one thing, but having him physically have his hands on her was another.

Beckett shivered unwillingly at the very thought of him running his fingers over her chest. It was a bad idea. The very thought of his hands tracing the lines of her body left her wanting so much more. Yep. Definitely a bad idea.

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." She said quickly, willing a new topic to come up.

Castle dropped the subject and she had the sense that he had felt exactly the same way about the conversation.

The door opened, preventing another silence between the two, and Kate's main doctor and nurse walked in.

"Detective Beckett," The man said brightly. "I have some good news for you."

Despite herself, Kate looked immediately to Castle with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There we go! Please let me know what you think. I'm not so confident about this because it wasn't planned but I hope you'll like it. Also, I don't know if Kate actually has a guest room in the show, but here she doesn't, so that is that. And I know this chapter was short, but it's purely a set-up for fun to come. Reviews are love. Thanks always.


	15. Plans

"You have everything, right?" Beckett looked up at Castle, who was pushing her in a wheelchair. She felt useless and ridiculous but the doctors, as well as her partner, had insisted.

She was sentenced to a week of bed rest and already she was ready to up and run.

"Everything's in the car," Castle answered, rolling the chair forward and hoisting Beckett's slipping purse further onto his shoulder.

The girl glanced up and stifled a laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He had insisted on carrying the bag, even though Kate had repeatedly said she could set it on her lap.

The sentiment was adorable, but that didn't stop Beckett from finding the image hilarious. There truly were no limits to the things Castle would do for her. It was both a terrifying and a wonderful notion.

They hurried into the car and took off for Beckett's apartment. She was so ready to be home.

Castle's things filled the back of the car. It seemed as though he'd brought his entire closet along.

"You planning on moving in, Castle?" Beckett had asked lightly, upon seeing the bags.

"If you'll have me," The man responded in a surprisingly earnest voice.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Kate said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Castle smiled slightly but only looked straight ahead at the road. Beckett felt there was something she needed to say.

"Castle, listen. About that… When I argued with you about staying with me, it isn't that I don't want you around. I just wanted some freedom. I know that sounds crazy. It _is _crazy. Well, stir-crazy, at least. I wasn't thinking clearly. I think being cooped up clouded my judgment. There's still someone out there after me. I really shouldn't be alone at all until that person is caught. This is a safety issue and because of that I never should have argued with you. In fact, I think maybe we should go to your apartment, at least after this week of bed-rest."

"Katherine Beckett," Castle said with a smirk. "Are you asking to move in with me?" He raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Just… maybe the stay together shouldn't be so temporary. And I'm asking for a protective detail on both of us no matter what we decide." She said, trying to remain professional under Castle's ogle.

"And your family," She added as an afterthought. "Definitely putting a protective detail on them too,"

"I hate I've gotten them into this," Castle murmured, almost to himself.

"I did," Beckett said, taking full blame. "I got you all into this."

"No… We've had this conversation before." He said, not allowing her to feel the guilt he knew was nipping at her. "Ah, here we are."

They had arrived at Kate's apartment. The detective gave a small sigh at the abrupt end to their conversation that had been rapidly growing heavy.

Castle pulled as close as he could to the door and hurried to open the door for Beckett. Before she knew what was happening, he was reaching to pick her up out of the car.

"Whoa! Castle, what…" Beckett instinctively shied away from his grasp.

"Well, I'm not letting you walk." He said, as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

They had left the wheelchair at the hospital but the doctors had said that in this first week, Beckett needed to stay off her feet as much as possible.

"I can still walk, Castle," She said stubbornly, swinging her foot out of the car and onto the pavement before he could reply. Her knee crumpled as soon as she'd placed her weight on it and suddenly the ground was rapidly approaching.

Castle lurched to grab the girl before she could connect with the pavement. "What were you saying, Detective?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye, pulling Beckett close to his chest.

Kate rolled her eyes and found her footing. "I'm fine, Castle." She repeated. Although she knew that the major blood loss and days of no movement had taken their toll. She truthfully didn't know if she could make it up to her apartment.

"Here," Castle said quietly. He situated Beckett so that instead of purely relying on him she was simply using him for support. His arm draped over her shoulder to help with every step.

Once the slow walk to her apartment was finished Castle swiftly opened the door and carried Kate straight to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and hurried back out for their bags.

Beckett was dying to get up and move but she knew that with Castle, resistance was futile. If the doctor said to stay in bed for a week, Rick would make her stay in bed for a week.

She had been in the bed for only a moment and already Beckett was bored. She was glad to be back at her apartment, but she still felt confined and trapped.

"I'm bored," She whined in a huff as Castle came to stand at her door.

His eyes lit up and he rushed out the door into the living room. Kate knew something was on his mind and she figured she'd just let him show her.

"Never fear, Beckett!" He said with enthusiasm as he carried a large suitcase into the room and propped in on the floor next to the bed.

He opened the case and an entire stash of entertainment greeted the detective's eyes. Books, movies, board games; you name it, Castle had packed it.

"I figured you might get bored," He said, reaching to sift through the items.

"You packed an entire suitcase of this stuff?" Beckett asked. "Why am I not at all surprised?" She smiled.

"Hey, you'll be thanking me later. In fact, you'll be thinking me now. Let's play!" He said, holding up a pack of cards. "I'll get a chair," He turned to grab a chair to sit by the bed but Beckett stopped him.

"Castle, wait. That's crazy." She patted the empty seat next to her on the bed. "We'll just play on the bed."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to here you say that," Castle said, wearing his signature smirk and climbing onto the bed next to the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So I don't have much to say about this one other than I hope you liked it. Like I said, this wasn't in "the plan" so I'm writing whatever comes to mind. Actually, I have no idea what's coming next so it would be cool if you all had some fun ideas. I'll totally take them into account and maybe I'll write the scene you want!

I hope this story remains enjoyable. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, and definitely send me ideas if you want to see your idea in writing. :) Thanks always!


	16. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the cool ideas! Please keep them coming. I like the idea of this story being sort of interactive. What do YOU want to see Castle and Beckett do? I'm willing to take this story anywhere. It's a fun, summer thing. I have time since school's ending!

* * *

><p>"Castle, as much as I'm enjoying murdering you over and over at this; and truly I am, let's do something else." Beckett set down the set of cards in her hands and leaned back against the bed.<p>

Sitting forward towards the writer for so long had made her chest ache and she had ignored it as long as possible.

They had been playing for nearly an hour now and as Beckett had said, she had basically been kicking Castle's ass. He proved, despite all his big talk and gloating, to be a rather lazy player.

Often for long periods of time he would drift off and stare at her in that sweet way that he always did. _Creepy_, Kate reminded herself. In that **creepy **way; not sweet… Definitely not sweet.

Several times the detective had reached to shove Castle's arm to make him focus. He had always shaken his head with a smile and looked back to his cards. Still when Kate glanced up she almost always found Rick's eyes on her, as if he was still trying to convince himself that he was here with her, sitting on her bed and playing cards.

"I was letting you win," Castle grumbled as he set his cards down as well. "Should we play a game?" He asked, his eyes taking on that familiar, playful glint that Beckett knew all too well.

"A game?" She questioned, shooting him a wary glance in return.

Castle fidgeted on the bed so that he was sitting straighter. His voice quivered with excitement. "We can play 'Never Have I Ever!" He said the game as it was the greatest idea he'd ever had.

"I'm sorry, what?" Beckett shook her head slightly in confusion.

"Never. Have. I. Ever." He said every word slowly, as if his partner had hearing issues.

"No, Castle. I heard you the first time. I don't know what that is."

Castle feigned a shocked expression. "What? Where have you been living?"

"In the justice system," Kate mumbled with a grim smile. "Go ahead, explain." She almost groaned, seeing how Castle was brimming with excitement at the prospect of elaborating.

"Well, it's a drinking game…" He started, with a wink. "But, because you're, well…" He motioned at the bandage that was covered by Kate's shirt. "We can just use water. Basically one person says something they've never done. For example, never have I ever kissed a man. You would take a drink because you have kissed a man. The first person to finish their drink loses. Understand?"

"Yes, but what's the point?" Beckett asked, failing to see how this game was in any way fun.

"The point is to learn things about whoever you're with. Don't you want to learn about me, Detective?" He asked, giving her his sultriest look.

"Castle, this game had better not get weird." She mumbled as he hurried out of the room to fill two glasses. When he returned she was surprised to see only one glass contained water. Castle had filled his own with alcohol.

"That's really not nice, you know." She grumbled upon seeing the contents of his glass and looking at her own in disappointment.

"You're the one that had to go and get hurt!" He said, in defense.

"Because that was totally my fault," Beckett said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's just play your stupid game," She said, taking her glass.

"I'll go first," Castle said with a sly smile. "Never have I ever… had sex at the beach."

Kate groaned. "Castle, you can't start with that one!" She said, already fearing the way this game was going.

"Drink or not?" He asked, ignoring her resistance.

Beckett looked guiltily at the man and took a sip of her water.

"Kate Beckett!" He cried in surprise!

The detective was too surprised by the fact that Castle couldn't drink. "Seriously though… You've never?" She asked, vaguely thinking about all the time he'd spent at the Hamptons.

"Never," He said in a voice that was almost sad. "Although… if you wanted to…"

"Castle," She snapped and he immediately stopped.

"Okay, your turn." He said, looking expectantly at her.

"Never have I ever…" Kate stopped to think for a moment. "Ran naked in public..." She finished with a knowing smile.

"That's cheating!" He said, taking a drink. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were just trying to get me drunk. My turn…" He grinned.

"Never have I ever had sex on a kitchen table." He said, grinning again.

"Seriously?" Beckett pulled a pillow from the bed and whirled it as hard as her body would allow without shooting pain to her chest.

"Is that a yes?" Castle asked, dodging her throw.

Kate looked sheepishly down and took another drink from the glass. "I am completely sure you're lying about never doing that." She said, shooting Castle a doubtful look.

"I would never!" He said, mocking offense and taking a discreet drink from his glass as well.

"Okay… Never have I ever…" Kate stopped when an idea suddenly hit her. A terribly risky idea, yes, but now the thought was in her mind. The detective's curiosity won her over.

"Never have I ever confessed love to my dying partner." She said quickly. Instantly she regretted her words and looked down at her hands.

When she peeked back up at Castle, he still hadn't taken a drink. So that was it. It _had_ all been a dream. And now she looked completely insane. Great. Really great.

"You weren't dying, Kate." A small voice suddenly drew her from her thoughts.

Beckett couldn't find words to respond. Her mind raced.

"I have never confessed my love to my _dying _partner." He said again, his eyes never leaving Beckett's.

Suddenly she was completely aware of the fact that Richard Castle was basically admitting that he had said he loved her… and they were currently sitting together on her bed. This was a bad idea.

"Castle… You're off the hook, okay?" She began rambling, looking for a way to avoid the issue, as they always did. "People say things in… those situations and I know you didn't mean it. Or, you didn't mean it in that way. Don't worry about it. I, uh, I'm pretty hungry. Why don't you work on finding dinner? I would, but I'm on bed-rest…"

"Beckett…" He said softly, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Okay, food." He said, realizing just how much the detective didn't want to discuss this. They had plenty of time. After all, he would be here all week, at least. There would be a better time to talk about what had happened.

But they **would** talk about it. Castle was going to make totally sure of that. Beckett wasn't getting off without knowing how he felt. Not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow! Can I just say how fun that was to write? The inspiration for "Never have I ever" came from the scene in Lost with Sawyer and Kate. I always did love that scene. Please let me know if you still enjoy the way this is going. Reviews make my day, truly. Thanks always!


	17. Drinking

**Author's Note: **I'm going out with friends later so I'm going to go ahead and upload this. It seems as though summer means longer chapters. I hope that isn't annoying. If it's too much to keep uploading daily, let me know. I like uploading daily though. It keeps me busy. Anyway, thanks for all your fantastic reviews. I really love you guys for always letting me know your opinions. Keep it up! Now, on to the story.

* * *

><p>Castle found, by some miracle, edible food and fixed a surprisingly decent meal. The two had dined over comfortable small talk. Castle pulled a table to the side of the bed and Kate had shifted so they could both share it.<p>

They'd kept the conversation fairly professional after the last heated talk and mostly discussed Alexis' college choices and the upcoming changes at the precinct.

After finishing Rick has wisped away the dishes to clean them. Beckett asked him to shut the door while she changed her bandages. Now was as good a time as ever.

She carefully unbuttoned her shirt all the way, so not to have it burdening her at all. She set to work on the task that she was now unsure that she could complete.

* * *

><p>Kate gasped in pain for the third time in a row as she tried desperately to control her shaking hands long enough to change the bandage on her chest.<p>

Pulling both her arms at such a tight angle caused the detective's chest to pull inward, causing immense pain. She was finding that no matter how hard she tried, she was not going to be able to change her own bandages.

But she was Kate Beckett, damn it, and she would do this. On one last effort she put all her energy into trying to rip the gauze off with her left hand.

Pain shot through her as terribly as she could remember feeling and before she regained control of herself, she had cried out in pain.

It was not thirty seconds before the thud of Castle's heavy footsteps indicated that he was outside the door. "Kate? Beckett?" He called breathlessly stopping so close to her door that the detective was sure he had run straight into it.

"Castle, I'm fine," She called through clenched teeth. Her chest ached but the pain dulled as she dropped her hands and leaned against the bed.

"Do you need me? I mean, I can help you?" Castle called, more a question than a statement, as if he was afraid to say the words.

Kate had buttoned her shirt completely down. Her black lace bra was very clearly visible and she was painfully aware of just how vulnerable she was in this situation. Beckett was not a girl who enjoyed being vulnerable.

But… there really was no way this was getting done without Rick's help. He'd seen her chest several times because of this ordeal so far anyway. Of course, she'd always just had her shirt pulled down, instead of completely out of the way, but nonetheless, he'd been there.

He'd seen her in a bathing suit. This wasn't too much different. Sure, this bra was black and lace and much sexier than the bathing suit, but still…

Kate continued to try to tell herself that this wasn't bad. It wasn't vulnerable. It was necessary. "I need you, Castle." She called, ignoring how terribly pathetic the words felt coming out of her mouth.

The door was open in an instant. Rather than try to cover herself, Kate, who was completely exhausted and still trying to ignore the pain in her chest, remained in her relaxed state. Her shirt fell to the sides of her chest and everything was very visible.

"Oh," Castle mumbled, his eyes taking a quick inventory of her body. He paused at her bra and Kate noticed the way his eyes seemed to sweep from her face and back to her chest, like he was drinking in her image. His face immediately went deep red when he remembered who he was looking at and he turned quickly to the ground. "Do you… I can, uh…" He stammered, unsure of how to address the issue.

"Come on, Castle. You've seen a woman before." Beckett said, deciding to take the casual approach on this. "Just come over here and change this." The detective looked down at the bandage that rested at the swell of her breast.

The writer looked up with a deep breath and gasped slightly as again, he took in Kate's appearance. He worked to control himself as he took shaking steps toward the bed.

He took a seat close to Beckett and simply looked at her for a moment.

Kate could feel the burning intensity of his eyes as she returned his gaze. In an instant she was painfully aware of how close they were, the fact that her shirt was barely there, and that they were seated on a very large, very comfortable bed.

"Castle," She murmured slightly, trying to remind herself as well as the writer that _this _was not something that could happen. She was injured; physically they truly wouldn't be able to do much.

Without ever looking away from her eyes, Rick gently raised his hand to her chest. His touch was warm and he found that Beckett's body seemed to radiate heat.

She shivered unwillingly as he traced a circle around the bandage. His touch left a trail of fire on her skin and she worked to restrain herself.

"Ready?" Castle asked quietly and Beckett found herself nodding before she realized what she was agreeing to.

When the man ripped the bandage off her chest in one swift action she was caught completely by surprise. She cried out and her hands shot up to steady herself. The closest object to grab was Castle and she firmly grasped his arm, trying to stop the world spinning.

Her head swam and her body throbbed but through the haze of pain she caught Castle's eyes and focused on them. The pain dulled as she fell into the solemn blue of his eyes.

She found that he wasn't looking at her though. Instead, he was hard at work applying fresh gauze to her wound. He was focused on making her better.

When he was done Kate was still trying to catch her breath. The pain in her body roared despite the constant painkillers that she was on.

"Castle, can you _please _bring me something alcoholic?" She pleaded with him, looking for anything to lessen the pain.

The man saw her hurt and couldn't resist it. "Only if I get some too," He sighed, heading for the kitchen.

He returned with two huge glasses of wine and carried the entire bottle as well.

"If I didn't know better, Castle, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk." Kate said with a smile, taking the glass from him.

"Hey, we deserve this," He said, lifting his glass and taking a drink.

Beckett raised her own glass and welcomed the liquid. She downed the entire thing in one long drink.

Castle raised his eyebrows and did the same, not wanting to be completely shown up.

"More," Kate said, holding up her glass. Castle poured them both another helping without thinking about it.

Before long the two were finishing their fourth glass, or was it fifth? Maybe sixth?

Their laughter was coming loudly and often. Castle had moved up to sit next to Beckett on the bed again. They were leaning together, and hysterically laughing at anything and everything.

Rick had been trying for the last ten minutes to finish a story about his younger days but Kate giggled at his every word and he couldn't help but melt into her smile. She was, without a doubt, drunker than he was. She was drastically lighter and had downed more glasses than he cared to keep up with.

When the detective suddenly raised a hand to the neckline of his shirt and pulled him close, Castle began to feel alarmed.

"Rick," She slurred. "Come here…" She pulled him closer until their faces were merely inches apart. "You are a very good kisser." She said in a sing-song voice that Castle knew she would never, _ever _admit to.

"Beckett…" He said wryly, not liking the way this was going. He wasn't going to take advantage of her, not when she was like this. She deserved better. _They _deserved better.

"No… Shhh," She placed a delicate finger over his lips. "Just kiss me," She whispered, moving towards him.

"Kate," Castle tried to pull away from her grasp. "Hey, not like this," He said as she released her grip and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Not now, like this," He said again. "You would shoot me in the morning. Besides," He gestured at the wound in her chest and she looked down and cracked a laugh again.

"I can't believe I got shot!" She exclaimed, seemingly forgetting about kissing her partner for the time being.

Castle entertained the detective for longer than he could remember until she finally fell asleep on his shoulder. He gingerly moved out of the bed to lay her down and make her more comfortable.

She would feel this tomorrow and probably remember very little of the night, but she had deserved a drink. They had both deserved a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Muahaha! I'm a tease, I know. It's just so fun dancing around the issue with these two. Please let me know what you thought and your ideas for our Caskett activity next chapter. They'll have to find entertainment again, I'm sure. Thanks always for reading and reviewing!


	18. Visitors

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the short chapter today. I've been reading A Game of Thrones and it's so very fantastic. I'm nearing the end so I've been reading constantly. It's taken up writing time. My apologies! I'll do better next time. Especially with some ideas for what Castle and Beckett should do next. *wink wink*

* * *

><p>The next morning when Beckett awoke she found her head throbbing even more than her chest. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Through the cracked door she heard the television on and playing what sounded seriously like Spongebob.<p>

Castle.

She instantly remembered the night before. Or parts of the night before... Much of it was extremely fuzzy. Rick had helped her with her bandages; the thought still made her shiver, and afterwards… he had carried in drinks. Come to think of it, that had been a terrible idea with her painkillers. She was on drastically less now but still, that seemed dangerous.

She could recall drinking and laughing, and… God, did she try to kiss him? No, surely not. That could have been a dream induced by the feel of his hands on her, changing her bandages. Yes, that had to be it.

Nonetheless, Kate knew, deep down, what had happened the night before. Her denial would only go so far. She prayed that Castle would play along.

She lumbered slowly out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Afterwards she walked gingerly into the living room.

"Good morning!" Her partner called brightly.

"Castle. Shut. Up." Beckett said crossly. His voice was like a hammer to her head and the lights burned her eyes.

"Oh, that's just the hangover talking." He said with a smile, although his voice was drastically quieter. "You are not supposed to be up and walking." He said with an accusing point of his finger towards the detective. "Bed rest, remember?"

"How about couch rest?" Beckett said, sprawling out on the sofa, covering her eyes with her face.

After a moment, Castle slid a plate onto the table in front of her. He placed a glass of water beside the bacon and waffles.

"Eat up," He said, pushing the plate towards her face.

Kate groaned and leaned away from the food. "No," She said in her whiniest voice. The thought of food made her feel even more disgusted.

"You'll feel better if you eat," Castle said, scooting Beckett's legs over to take a seat next to her.

"Ugh," She groaned, sitting up and wincing at the effort. "Fine," Beckett groaned as she picked the fork up and grimaced at it.

Just as she'd forced down her second bite, a knock came from the door.

Castle hurried to get it, peering through the peephole before casting Beckett a slightly apologetic look and swinging the door open.

"Beckett!" Esposito pushed his way past Castle to stand in front Kate. Ryan followed close on his heels.

"What happened to you?" Ryan asked in shock upon seeing the woman. Her hair was in shambles and she looked scary close to throwing up right on the spot.

"You look…" Esposito caught sight of Castle's face and changed his words abruptly. "Uh, great," He finished with a doubtful look towards Castle. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you supposed to drink alcohol with painkillers?" Ryan asked before he'd noticed Castle shaking his head furiously.

"Not in excess." Beckett grumbled, shooting a glare at the writer who had now averted his eyes. "And I'm feeling really brilliant," She said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Esposito looked around the room and spun a full circle before he turned to Castle. "Where did _you _sleep?"

"Nowhere… I mean… I didn't… Well, I..."

Ryan and Esposito's eyes widened drastically as the writer fumbled for words.

"Shut up, Castle," Kate groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"Hey, good job, bro." Esposito mumbled to Castle, reaching to clap him on the shoulder.

"Nothing happened," Rick hissed. "I'm here because she's hurt,"

"Well, you let her drink. You're not doing a very good job of looking after her so far." Ryan offered reasonably.

"Lapse of judgment," Castle said, feeling guilty about the night before. Painkillers, of course.

"The whole night was a lapse of judgment, eh?" Esposito grinned and elbowed the writer's side.

"Is there a reason you two are here?" Kate said, trying to remind the boys that she was still in the room, being subjected to this entire conversation.

"We come bearing paperwork!" Esposito said, turning to Ryan.

Ryan placed a huge stack of papers next to Beckett's breakfast.

"What?" Castle asked in shock, looking at the work. "She's on leave! You can't…"

"Hey, hey…" Ryan raised his hands as Castle stepped towards him. "She requested it. I can take it back." He reached to pick up the papers quickly. "We said the same thing when she called asking for it."

"No, Ryan," Beckett said, looking up.

"Kate," Castle started softly. "Now is not the time for you to work and stress out."

"I just thought… I thought maybe I'd need something to do." She answered.

"Well, I thought we had plenty to do!" Castle said, acting much more offended than he truly was. "I brought games," He said, sounding much like a whiny child.

Beckett couldn't help but smile in response. Esposito and Ryan giggled, actually giggled, at how the conversation sounded.

"Hey, you two know what we're calling you at the precinct these days?" Esposito interrupted.

Kate shot him a warning glare but he continued anyway. "Caskett! You know, like Castle plus Beckett!"

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Castle said before he could help himself. "Because we..." He silenced immediately when he saw Beckett's glare.

"Just take the paperwork, guys. I'm sorry I… I don't think I can handle it." Beckett said, just willing them to leave so this issue could be left alone and the blush on her cheeks could fade away.

"We were planning on coming to check on you anyway. We needed to see how our next Captain was doing." Ryan said with a grin.

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

"Well, for now it's up in the air about who will be in charge, but it's bound to be you when you get back. You're perfect for the job!" Esposito interjected.

"Of course, nothing's official." Ryan said after him.

"Yeah, of course." Beckett breathed. Suddenly her hangover was dulling. The prospect of being the next in charge cleared her head.

"Glad you're okay, Beckett." Esposito said with a smile.

"Extremely glad," Ryan added as he picked up the stack of papers.

Esposito waggled his eyebrows at Castle as he turned for the door. "Keep her entertained, bro."

"I always do." Castle answered. Despite feeling Beckett's eyes on him, he wasn't able to resist a dirty smirk.

"On second thought, I want those papers back." Kate said, her eyes never leaving the writer.

Esposito and Ryan only laughed together as they opened the door and left.

"Well, that was pleasant." Castle sighed after silence fell on them.

"Ugh," Beckett's headache was returning and she was reminded of just how rough she felt. "I need to go back to sleep," She complained, leaning back in exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you've enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought and send me any and all ideas of what our lovely partners should do for entertainment next. Thanks always for reading and reviewing!


	19. Would You Rather

"Feeling better?" Castle asked with a smile when Beckett lumbered back into the living room several hours later.

"Much," She said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "Did Ryan and Esposito really show up here? I'm hoping that was a dream."

"Not a dream," Castle said from his seat at the kitchen table, closing his laptop and shooting his partner a sympathetic look.

Beckett groaned as she gingerly took a seat on the couch. "Great," She complained.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad," The writer offered, trying to brighten the situation.

"Can you even imagine what they'll say at the precinct?" Kate said, throwing her head back in exasperation at the mere thought.

"Nothing they weren't already saying," Castle said with a small smile.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "That's true," She agreed.

"So… have you ever, maybe… considered the things that they're saying?"

"Thought about what?" The detective questioned.

"You know…" Rick faltered. "You and I… together. All the things they say. Have you ever considered it?"

Beckett shook her head and looked down. "Of course I've considered it." She said, catching Castle completely by surprise. "But it wouldn't work," She continued.

"Would it?" The writer said, cocking an eyebrow slightly. "You know they keep bets on when we'll get together. Think that kiss would count? I wonder who won…" He rambled, almost without realizing everything he'd said.

"Castle…" Kate said quietly, willing him to stop talking. She knew where this conversation led.

"No, Kate," He said sharply. "No, we've never talked about this and I think we need to. Now is as good a time as ever. We'll handle one issue at a time. One conversation at a time,"

Without fully explaining what he meant, Beckett understood. They could talk about love and a relationship later. Everything didn't have to be rushed into one heated conversation. For now, just handling the kiss was enough.

"Okay," She breathed. "The kiss…"

"It was pretty awesome," Castle said with a smile, as always working to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, it was." Kate said with a slight smile. "But it wasn't real, Castle." She said softly.

The hurt that was clear in her partner's eyes inspired Beckett to speak again.

"It… It was for a case. We kissed because we had to,"

"You don't believe that," Rick answered, his voice low. "You're scared of just how real it was. It started as a cover-up for the case but we both know that isn't how it ended. So no matter what you say, Kate, I know that you don't believe that our kiss was nothing more than a necessity."

"No," Kate said, confirming what he'd thought. "Of course I don't believe that, but I have to. I was dating Josh and I need to believe that no matter who it was with, even you Castle, I wouldn't cheat on someone."

"Then it wasn't real." Castle said with a sigh. He didn't believe his own words but he knew they were exactly what Beckett needed to hear. Honor, especially as a cop, was extremely important to her and so he told her what she needed to hear. "We kissed because we had to." He said, finding confidence.

"We kissed because we had to," She agreed with a nod.

When Kate looked up to meet Rick's eyes she saw the truth in them. The kiss had been so, _so _much more than that, but it didn't need saying. They both knew.

"But really, we are _awesome _kissers." Castle said with a smile, drawing the conversation from the potentially serious route it was close to taking. They had time for serious later. Right now was focused on Kate healing, and one conversation at a time.

Beckett smiled at his words. "I'm not going to argue with that," She said, her eyes glinting playfully.

"Oh, I was looking through the suitcase of fun last night," He stopped at the incredibly odd look he was receiving from the detective.

"Suitcase of fun?" She asked, her voice clouded in disbelief.

"Hey, don't criticize the suitcase of fun!" He said sharply before continuing his words. "Anyway, I found this!"

Castle held up what appeared to be a deck of cards. Upon a closer look, Kate could see that clearly printed on the front of the package were the words "Would You Rather?"

"Why do you even own that?" She asked as he pulled the cards out of the pack.

"One of the many perks of having a teenage daughter… and I really like this game," He grinned and looked down at the first card. "Would you rather be able to read minds or know the future?"

"Do I have to pick one? Can I say neither?" She responded immediately.

"Neither isn't allowed!" He said.

"Know the future then." She said with a bit of thought.

"Why?" Castle asked, listening to her intently.

"Because the future is scary and people are cruel. I would never want to hear thoughts."

"I agree completely." Castle said with a nod.

Kate looked down at her own stack of cards. She faltered slightly before reading the question. "Uh…" She cleared her throat and continued. "Would you rather fall completely in love and not be able to be with the person, or marry anyone you choose?"

When she looked up Rick's stare was so intense she lost her trail of thought for a moment. She looked straight back into his eyes before catching control and speaking. "Well, pick…" She said, trying to control the thoughts that were now running through her mind.

"Fall completely in love," He said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I've tried the marriage with anyone thing; it isn't all it's cracked up to be. Love is better." He trailed off. "What about you?"

"I… Wouldn't it be hard? Loving someone even though you can't be with them? It seems excruciating." She said, thinking out loud and biting her lip.

"Extremely excruciating," Castle said quietly. "But I think the hope makes… or would make it okay, you know? That thought that maybe one day you could have that person is better than pretending with someone else forever."

The sincerity caught Beckett off guard. "You're right," She mumbled. "Next question…"

When Castle looked down at the card he almost laughed at the question. "This is really what it says, I swear." He said before reading it.

Kate lifted her eyebrows as he read the card. "Would you rather spend the rest of your life without a significant other, or have a partner who is extremely difficult?"

"Castle, you made that up! It seriously says partner?" The detective exclaimed.

"Really. Look!" Rick held the card up towards her and she read the words.

"Fine…" She rolled her eyes. "I choose partner." She said quickly, avoiding Castle's eyes.

He lit up at her answer. "Why detective, are you saying that you would spend your entire life with me?" He asked playfully.

"Maybe I am," She said in a sultry voice, laughing at his expression. Her next words lost the seductive tone. "On that note, I say we find some lunch."

"Aw," Castle pouted, looking down at the next card in his stack. "This one's good. It's a classic. One more!"

Kate couldn't deny his childish pleas. "Read it," She sighed.

"Would you rather have true love or be rich?"

"That's an easy one." She said. "True love."

"Such a romantic," He said, resting his head on his hand and looking at his partner. "I choose true love too."

After a brief moment of eye contact Castle hopped up from his seat. "So, lunch!" He said, heading for the refrigerator. "Maybe I'll just have Mother bring something over," He closed the fridge with a troubled expression.

Beckett remembered the last conversation she'd had with Martha. She cringed inwardly at the thought of what the woman would say now, after knowing that Castle was staying with her, looking after her.

"Sounds fine," She said, fearing what Martha could possibly say this time, in front of Rick.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for the kind reviews and the ideas on what Castle and Beckett should do. I love the ideas you all have and I would love to keep hearing them. If something strikes me I won't hesitate to use it and give whoever had the idea plenty of credit. Please keep reviewing and letting me know how you like everything. Thanks always!


	20. Every Day

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry about the late and extremely short update. This chapter just truly did not want to come together. I have some ridiculously fluffy stuff ready for a chapter that's soon to come, so that's good. I hope this turned out okay. For some reason I wasn't really feeling it, but here it is, nonetheless.

* * *

><p>When Martha arrived soon after, she brought takeout for Kate and an unexpected guest. Alexis Castle rushed into her father's arms as soon as the door opened. He enveloped the girl in a crushing hug before releasing her and realizing that this was a school day.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not able to suppress a grin.

"Oh, it's exams." She said with a wave of the hand. "I had an Advanced class, so no exam for me. Thought I'd come say hello." Alexis pushed through the door and walked towards Beckett, who was standing behind Castle rather awkwardly.

"Hi, Detective Beckett," She said, reaching to hug the woman. "Wait…" She said, pulling back when she remembered Kate's injuries. "This won't hurt you, will it?"

"Come here," Beckett said with a smile, reaching her arms out for the girl. She ignored any pain that she may have felt and enjoyed Alexis' warmth.

Martha hurried in to also wrap Kate into a tentative hug. "So happy to see you doing well, dear," She said with a smile.

Rick closed the door after they were in a pushed Beckett to sit on the couch. Although she wouldn't show it, he knew that she needed to stay of her feet. He could see when she was getting tired, and now was one of those times.

"Richard, I thought perhaps you and I could go shopping," Martha said brightly. "Kate, you wouldn't mind if Alexis stayed here while we were out would you? She's very good company."

"Not at all," Beckett said truthfully. She adored Alexis.

Castle looked hectically at his mother. "Go out? Well, I'll stay here. You know, to make sure Beckett is…"

"Richard, she is a trained homicide detective. I think Kate can look after herself for a few hours." Martha cut in, her tone overly sweet. "Besides, she's bound to be getting at least a little tired of you by now." She joked as Beckett laughingly nodded in agreement.

"But what if?" Castle started.

"Castle, go. I'll be fine." Beckett cut in. He needed to get out for a while. He'd been cooped up too and seeing a different face for at least a little while would do them both some good.

"You're sure?" He asked, connecting with her eyes.

Suddenly it was as if they were the only two in the room. Martha and Alexis felt as though they were interrupting something very private.

"I'm sure." Kate replied quietly, realizing how silent everyone had fallen and shifting uncomfortably. "Get some good food. We're starving here." She smiled and the room felt drastically more normal again.

Castle walked over to Alexis and planted a kiss on the top of her gleaming hair. "You. Watch her." He said, smiling at his daughter despite his playfully stern voice.

"And you," He turned to Beckett, unsure of how to bid her farewell. "Watch over her," He said with a gesture towards Alexis.

"Always," She said with a smile first to Rick and then to his daughter.

Martha grinned in delight at the two. "Come on, Richard. Let's go shopping!"

Castle rolled his eyes dramatically as he followed his mother out the door. Once they were gone Alexis moved to take a seat on the couch beside the detective.

"So, how's he been?" Alexis asked as soon as she'd gotten comfortable. "Getting too annoying yet?" She asked with a small chuckle at the thought of her dad.

"Actually, you promise you won't tell him?" Kate said, with a sly look at the girl.

"Cross my heart," Alexis replied quickly.

"He's been really helpful." Beckett sighed. "And I've really liked having him around. He keeps things interesting, you know? It's hard not to have fun when he's around."

Alexis' eyes crinkled as she thought of fond memories. "I definitely know what you mean. Detective Beckett, he cares about you a lot." She said suddenly, her eyes darkening.

"I…" Kate started to answer but stopped when Alexis continued talking.

"I don't mean he just thinks you're hot or whatever. I mean, he looks at you as his family and yeah, I think he does love you, but that's for him to say. What Gram and I said in the hospital was wrong and I'm sorry. We shouldn't push you towards anything. Whatever you feel for dad is fine and… it's for you to discover on your own."

Beckett was left momentarily speechless from the girl's words.

"How did you get so smart?" She asked, shaking her head in awe, recalling how she had been at Alexis' age.

"Not smart," Alexis smiled. "Well-spoken… My dad is a writer."

"Do you ever think about the future and just… feel completely afraid about everything?" Kate said, her voice sounding strong despite the fear she spoke of.

"Every single day." Alexis agreed shortly.

"Me too," Beckett said with a sigh, leaning back against the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She said after a moment of silence.

"I'd love to," Alexis smiled.

As they waited for Rick and Martha to return, Kate and Alexis sat together, laughing at a romantic comedy. There was no need for conversation or small talk.

Beckett enjoyed having another girl's company, especially one so lovely as Alexis. Castle really had done a brilliant job with that one. In fact, maybe he'd done too well of a job. She seemed to be pretty spot-on about nearly everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There we have it! Like I said, this one wouldn't come together right but I think it ended okay. I wanted to go further with Beckett and Alexis' conversation but I think that realistically, this is more the way they would talk. Castle is a show that loves saying a lot with few words. Please let me know what you think and again if you have any Caskett ideas for future chapters. Thanks always for reading and reviewing!


	21. Dance

**Author's Note: **Since my update was so late yesterday, here's an early, longer one. Where the last chapter was nearly impossible to write, this one was ridiculously easy. Sometimes I swear these characters write themselves. Enjoy and if you have the time after reading, let me know how you liked it!

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent with visitors. After Martha and Castle arrived back with bags upon bags of food, which they refused to let Beckett pay for, Martha and Alexis had said their goodbyes and been on their way. Alexis had hugged Kate again and sworn to come back and visit.<p>

Castle looked sadly at the door when it had closed and Kate was reminded of just how much he was missing by being here with her. She rubbed his arm for support and looked into his eyes, hoping he could see in her expression just how thankful she was, even if she didn't have the nerve to voice it.

Soon after Martha and Alexis were out the door, Jim Beckett arrived for a visit. Despite Kate's continued protests that she really was just fine and that he could get on with his normal life, he'd stuck around.

Castle had stood immediately to give the two some alone time but Jim had insisted he stick around, saying "You've been here for Katie all this time, there's no need for you to leave now."

Beckett had felt the deep red of blush creep onto her cheeks but Castle had only respectfully nodded and taken his seat again. He listened intently as Jim and his daughter talked, but never once interrupted unless spoken to.

Jim had left only an hour after arriving. He had hugged Kate for a long time and clapped Castle on the shoulder. Right before heading out the door he'd thanked Castle for everything and again Beckett felt the familiar blush on her face. Rick had the decency not to call any attention to her embarrassment, though Beckett could have sworn she'd seen a slight smile on his lips when he'd turned to face her.

A light dinner was fixed from the groceries that Martha and Rick had picked up and soon, after discussing how the return to the precinct would be, the writer and detective were ready for bed.

At Beckett's first yawn Castle had ushered her away, still claiming that she needed her rest, despite the fact that she really was feeling much better. She fell asleep almost instantly, but her dreams didn't allow her to remain asleep through the night.

When Kate woke up and rolled to look at the clock, she found that it wasn't morning yet. The clock read 2 in the morning, but the detective could clearly hear music coming from the living room.

She rubbed her eyes and climbed carefully out of bed, ignoring the pain in her chest that was always easier to feel after just waking up.

Always aware, Beckett grabbed the gun that she kept on her bedside table and crept out into the living room.

"Castle?" She asked quietly, lowering her gun when she saw her partner sitting with his laptop in hand on the couch.

The room was fairly dark. Only one small lamp illuminated it. Next to it the radio was playing a song that Kate had never heard. It was soft and sweet.

"Hey, Beckett," He said, closing the computer. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I'll turn that off." He stood quickly and walked towards the radio.

"No, don't," She said, thoroughly enjoying the music. "I was awake anyway. I… I've been having nightmares a lot lately." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"I know the feeling," Castle mumbled. "Here, sit down." He stood while she took a seat on the couch beside him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after she'd gotten comfortable, referring to her injury.

"I'm fine really. Almost normal, in fact," She said, but a dull throb from her chest reminded her otherwise. "It's worse in the mornings." She said honestly. "Or… when I first wake up," She said, remembering that it was really not a normal hour.

Castle's deep eyes stared into hers and suddenly she felt the need to speak again. "So, what are you listening to? This isn't one of my CDs." The music had turned now to another slow song. This one sung by a man and woman.

"Ah, it's something of Alexis'. A CD Ashley made her actually." Castle chortled at himself.

"And you have it why?" Beckett asked.

"Don't worry!" Castle said, realizing what she'd thought. "I didn't steal from my love-struck daughter. I made a copy."

Kate stifled a giggle.

"Hey, the songs are nice!" Castle said, clutching at his chest dramatically.

"Yeah, okay." Beckett said in a playful, doubting voice. "I'm sure you actually just dance around alone to them, dreaming of your one true love." She grinned.

"You've caught me." He said with a wink. "Care to dance, detective?" The man stood without warning to his feet and reached his hand out in a royal gesture.

Kate found the idea preposterous, but the look in Castle's eyes made her forget the silliness. She stood and clutched his hand. "Sure," She purred, standing gingerly to her feet.

As soon as she was up Castle had gently lifted her in his arms. His hands grasped her hips firmly and he placed her so that her feet were standing on his own, rather than the ground.

"Castle, what are you doing?" She snapped, now standing only on Rick's sock covered feet.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you're supposed to be resting." He said strictly, moving slowly to the music. He picked his feet up as if Kate wasn't even there, as if she was as light as a feather.

"There's no point in even arguing, is there?" Beckett said, looking up at Castle. The height difference when she wasn't wearing heels really was ridiculous.

"No point at all," He said, his voice rumbling in her ear.

Instead of fighting it, or telling Castle that she was perfectly capable of dancing on her own two feet, Beckett relaxed. The feel of floating across the floor with Rick was too comforting to argue with.

She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes.

He kept his hands firmly around her waist, holding her close so that she wouldn't fall backwards away from him. The feel of his body so close was more soothing to Kate than anything had been since she'd been shot.

In his arms she suddenly felt protected enough to close her eyes and drift off. Maybe those nightmares wouldn't bother her quite as much if she'd only pulled Rick into her bed.

Instead of thinking anymore or letting her thoughts run as rampant as usual, Beckett focused on the music and the feel of Castle's arms around her.

After two songs had passed, he leaned towards her ear and spoke. "Awake down there?" He asked quietly.

"Sort of," She mumbled, tightening her hold on the man.

"You really need to sleep." He said, breaking her peace again.

"Castle," She groaned. "Shut up."

He ignored her and moved to the couch. Carefully he laid Beckett onto one of the cushions. "There," He said, admiring her like she was a finished draft of one of his stories.

"Let's just watch a movie," The detective mumbled, scooting over so there was room for her partner on the couch.

The space she left for him was small, but Castle didn't argue. He popped a movie in, something Beckett had said was fine, and slid next to her.

In all truth, Kate was exhausted. She just didn't want to be alone and asking Rick to come into the bedroom with her didn't seem like the best idea. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

Within ten minutes of the movie Beckett was asleep with her head leaned against the shoulder of the man beside her.

Castle had done his best to remain calm when Kate had leaned against him. This is what friends do; he'd tried to convince himself.

When he heard her breathing grow long and regular, he glanced down. Beckett was fast asleep. She looked as beautiful as he'd ever seen her. As much as he enjoyed feeling the weight of her on him, Rick knew that she would wake sore from sleeping on the couch.

He gently turned and reached to cradle her in his arms. She shifted when he picked her up, but didn't wake. Castle carried Kate into her room and set her on the bed as carefully as he could.

When she hit the bed her eyes opened slightly. "Castle?" She mumbled, looking up at his face in sleepy confusion.

"Shh…" He murmured, pulling the covers to cover her. "Don't worry. I'm leaving." Even though the room was black, Kate could feel his smile.

And unexpectedly, without really realizing she was doing it, Beckett spoke. "No; stay." She said quietly.

"Kate," He said, his voice losing all humor.

"No, Castle," She said, desperately wanting him to stop questioning everything. "The, uh, the couch isn't very comfortable. We're both adults. We can share a bed and sleep. Come on." She wiggled over as if to emphasize that she was serious.

"You're sure?" Rick asked, doubt shrouding his voice.

"No funny business," Kate said with a nod as she scooted further over.

Castle shot her one last look before slipping into the bed beside her. He was tense and afraid to move but Beckett paid him little attention as she turned over and fell quickly back to sleep.

The bed was plenty big enough for two people but the warmth from the detective still kept Castle awake. He listened to her steady breathing and watched her chest rise and fall until finally he began to grow tired.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Kate's breathing. As they moved closer in the night, without either even realizing it, both Castle and Beckett slept better than they had in a very, very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you all enjoyed this one. I know I loved writing it. I'd love to hear your opinions and we're getting back to the almost one-shot type interactions between Kate and Rick next so I'm taking ideas! Thanks always for reading and reviewing.


	22. Captain

**Author's Note: **Phew! Another chapter that just flew out, and the longest one yet. I'm feeling all inspirational and junk lately. This one was fun and the next one should be even more fun! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning came all too quickly. When Beckett opened her eyes she found the space in the bed beside her empty. She remembered persuading Castle to stay the night before and wondered why he'd left.<p>

It was probably for the best. Sleeping next to each other in the night for comfort was one thing; waking up face to face was another.

From the kitchen Kate could hear the familiar clatter of plates. Castle must be cooking. She lumbered out of bed to see what he was up to.

"Good morning," He said brightly. He had showered and changed clothes. Apparently he'd been up for a while.

"Morning," Beckett replied, running a hand through her hair. She was in desperate need of a shower, or a bath at least. She hadn't really considered how bathing was going to work with the bandages on her chest, but it was something she couldn't put off for much longer.

"I made waffles!" Castle said, holding up two plates and grinning.

"Sounds great," Kate said, taking one plate from him and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

He sat opposite her and they ate in silence. Apparently last night wasn't going to be discussed. _Big _surprise.

It didn't matter; Beckett was feeling more well-rested than she had since the gunshot. Castle was sleeping in her bed for the rest of the time he was here, no matter how awkward they both felt about it. It was worth the moments of potential weird feelings.

Once Kate had taken her first bite Castle spoke nervously.

"Also… Esposito called." He said, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing quite miserably.

"And?" Beckett asked, taking another bite.

"The new Captain came in today…" Castle said quickly.

That wasn't at all what Kate had expected. She set her fork down and looked up. Of course she wouldn't get the job. The very thought was ridiculous. She wasn't qualified and she didn't want to push papers. Still, she had expected a call.

"What's he like?" Beckett asked, shaking off her odd disappointment.

"_She,"_ Castle corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Beckett snapped, only wanting to hear what Esposito had said.

"What's _she _like…" Castle said.

"Oh," The detective's eyes widened at the realization. The new Captain was a woman. That was definitely not something she'd expected.

Rick ignored Kate's surprise and explained the phone call. "Apparently you don't need to ask what she's like. She's coming by here to visit in a few hours." Castle's words flowed at a calm, relaxed pace, as if the words he was saying weren't going to cause Kate to completely flip out.

Just as he'd suspected, her jaw dropped. "Coming by here?" She said, standing too quickly to her feet and swaying slightly. Castle reached to steady her, gripping her arm, and spoke again.

"It's not a big deal. Esposito said she just wanted to introduce herself and meet you. She's heard a lot of good things. You don't have to dress up or anything. She knows that you're recovering." He smiled as he tried to reassure her.

Kate hurried into her bedroom, yelling her words to her partner as she went. "Castle, do you even understand how major this is? This is going to be her first impression of me and I haven't bathed in days."

Castle walked into the doorway of the room and leaned against the wall as Beckett pulled fresh clothes out of her closet. "Hey," He said softly. "Don't freak out. She'll think you're amazing."

Beckett sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I've got to take a shower."

Castle looked at her doubtfully.

"Okay," She rolled her eyes. "A bath then,"

Castle smiled slightly. The thought of Beckett falling from standing in the shower had occurred to him and it wasn't something he wanted to have to worry about. "Will you be okay? I mean, you don't need…" He trailed off, unsure of how to word his thoughts without offending her.

"I don't need help in the bath, Castle," She said, giving him that all too familiar eye roll. "Now what time is she coming? I've got to look presentable."

"You already look presentable. More than presentable really…"

"Focus!" Kate interrupted, trying to ignore the flutters in her stomach from the writer's compliments.

"Yeah, sorry. Esposito said she'd be over at four." He said.

Beckett glanced up at the clock and realized, with terror, that she only had two hours before her new boss was here. Without another word she hurried to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Castle speechless in the doorway.

He walked back into the kitchen to clean the uneaten waffles. Afterwards he changed into the only suit he'd brought along. He knew he needed to make a great first impression if this new Captain was going to let him stay with the force.

If she didn't approve, he might end up sneaking along in the back of Kate's car. He really wasn't above it. Just impressing this new woman would certainly be easier though. He would just turn up the charm. No problem.

But even as he straightened his suit and adjusted his tie, he realized how nervous he was. He'd told Beckett that this wasn't important, but they both knew that it was, in so many ways.

Kate's bath was to the point, but even so it took an hour to clean her body without causing any damage to her injury. She washed her hair as best she could, ran soap over her body, bypassing her chest, and didn't allow any time for relaxation. She could relax later.

She stepped out of the tub with care, threw on the white button-up and black pants she'd picked out and hurried to dry her hair.

Rather than straightening it, she let it flow out naturally. Curls fell lightly down her back as she applied her usual makeup.

When she was finally happy, or as happy as she was getting under the circumstances, with her appearance, the detective walked with confidence out to the living room.

Castle stood from the kitchen table when he saw her. "You look fantastic," He breathed.

Kate glanced down and looked up in confusion. She was wearing nothing out of the ordinary, yet Rick was looking at her in complete awe. She noticed his suit and couldn't hold back a smile.

"You're looking sharp yourself, Castle." She nodded at his outfit.

He grinned and fiddled with his tie in a swaggering way. "I try," He said, with a wink.

A sudden knock on the door erased any trace of a smile from both Kate and Rick's faces.

They shot each other uncensored looks of pure terror as Beckett swung the door open. She immediately planted a smile on her face as a tall blonde woman stood before her.

"Detective Beckett," She said with a curt nod. "I'm Juliet Day, the new Captain at the precinct." She shook Kate's hand firmly.

Castle stood behind, sizing the woman up and waiting to introduce himself. Juliet was tall. That was his first notice. She was _really _tall, taller than Kate, and nearly as tall as he was and she was wearing flats. Her long blonde hair was straight and pushed away from her face.

She was stunning.

Tall, thing, and blonde; the poster model for an attractive woman, yet Castle found his gaze returning to Kate Beckett.

"Come on in," Beckett said with a small, nervous smile, stepping aside for her new Captain to follow her.

It was then that Juliet noticed Richard Castle. A blush immediately fell upon her cheeks. She was a fan, Castle realized with glee. She would definitely approve of his staying at the precinct.

"Richard Castle," He said, grinning and extending his hand.

Juliet looked at him in awe for a moment, shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, and took his hand. "Juliet Day," She said, her voice sounding all too professional.

"It is truly a pleasure." He said, flashing his signature smile again. "I trust Detectives Ryan and Esposito filled you in on my situation here with Detective Beckett?"

"I…" Juliet flustered only for a moment by his charm. "They were strangely vague actually. They claimed it was 'something special' between the two of you?" She raised an eyebrow at Kate who now felt the need to defend herself.

"It's a strictly professional arrangement." She said quickly, stepping forward. "He writes books about me. I'm… an inspiration."

"I've read the books," Juliet interjected, her tone sharp.

"Ah, then you understand." Castle said.

"I understand that the two of you clearly have a relationship that extends beyond simply 'professional'. It's something I feel should be further discussed at a later time. I don't want anyone getting themselves hurt because of feelings they may have. I want to run this precinct as professionally as possible and I'm not sure having a couple work together is the best idea. Especially when one member of that couple isn't even a real cop."

Castle and Beckett stared at the woman in shock.

"We… we're not a couple." Castle spoke first, his words quiet.

"Just friends," Kate said quickly. "We're just partners."

"You two know that isn't the truth as well as I do." Juliet said, eying the both of them. "When you return to work I'd like a form to be filled out expressing the terms of your relationship. Office romances are not typically permitted in any way. Normally we'd move a detective to a different area. Your case is much easier. I would just request Mr. Castle to cease coming in to follow you."

Anger flashed on Beckett's face and Castle simply looked shock.

"Of course, I could make an exception depending on your work ethic. It will be something we can discuss further at another time."

"But we're not…" Kate tried again but was interrupted.

"Detective Beckett, forgive me for being brash, but whether you've put a label on it or not, it simply isn't professional to have coworkers sleeping together. I trust you understand. Mr. Castle, it's been a pleasure. Detective Beckett, I look forward to seeing you back in the precinct." Juliet smiled sweetly as though she hadn't just verbally attacked the both of them.

She reached to shake their hands again and promptly left, leaving Rick and Kate in a state of absolute shock.

"That. Bitch." Castle said finally, dropping onto the couch. Beckett sighed loudly and took a seat next to him. It appeared to be time for another of those pesky relationship talks. Juliet's words had left them in a position where they _had _to talk about what they were. There was no avoiding it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As always, hearing your feedback drives me. I love knowing if you're all enjoying this. Summer has officially started so that means more time for writing. Yay! Thanks always for reading and reviewing.


	23. Diving In

**Author's Note: **First off, thank you all, as always, for your lovely reviews. I changed things up a bit by throwing the new Captain in there but I feel that was the best way to force Castle and Beckett to discuss their relationship. To all who have been speculating, I did indeed base Juliet off of Elizabeth Mitchell. She played Juliet in Lost. ;) She is fierce and I think she'd make a great addition to the Castle cast. On to the story…

* * *

><p>"She's just doing her job, Castle." Beckett emitted a long sigh as she sat down on the couch. The visit from Juliet had thoroughly worn her out in only a matter of minutes.<p>

Castle ran a hand through his hair as he sat next to the detective. "But she was so blunt and inconsiderate and unmannerly and impolite and impudent…"

"What are you reading a thesaurus description of the word 'rude'?" Kate asked with a slight smile. "She wasn't _that _bad." She tried to erase the agitated look that seemed fixed on the man's face.

"Oh, she was. Beckett, she didn't even ask how you were feeling! You got shot! That is just… well, it's rude!"

Beckett looked up to laugh, thinking he was making a joke, but found that Castle was being completely sincere. He looked as if Juliet had committed some terrible crime.

"She's my boss, Castle, and she'll be fine. She's trying to keep everything professional and start off on the right foot. If that's how she has to act to be taken seriously then I have to respect that."

"She's going to make me leave!" Rick exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. He suddenly looked exactly like a pouting child.

"So _that's _why you don't like her… We'll get it worked out." The thought of Castle leaving had never seriously crossed her mind. Juliet wouldn't dare.

"I really can't see how you're being so calm about this. What am I supposed to do without you? I mean, you know, without inspiration…" Rick caught himself quickly.

"You've got plenty of research, Rick." Beckett said, catching eye contact suddenly and turning the conversation to a more serious tone.

Castle tensed for a moment before realizing that he really had nothing to lose. Juliet would probably make him stop shadowing Beckett anyway. He might as well say this now.

"Well maybe I just want to be with _you_." He said, his voice low.

"Castle," She started to cut him off, to avoid the conversation because that was easier, but he pressed on.

"No, Kate. Just, listen… We dance around this thing like it doesn't exist, but we can't do that anymore. I can't be the only one bothered by the enormous elephant in the room. Unless we figure this all out, Captain's kicking me to the curb. She's not going to take some pathetic answer where we push things to the side. Juliet is going to demand we tell her what's going on. Can't we just figure this out?" Castle spoke quickly, as if he'd been holding the words in forever.

When Beckett looked uncertainly down at her hands, Castle spoke again.

"Everyone sees it, Kate, everyone but us. We're obviously missing something."

"There's nothing to see, Rick. There's nothing to talk about." Beckett said quietly, not even believing her own words.

"I love you." He said. "There's that."

Kate's breathing hitched. Despite the fact that he'd already told her, this was something completely different. Before she had been dying, or he'd thought she was dying. It was a last effort to keep her awake. She knew that, or at least, it was simple to say that's what it had been. That had been easy to avoid. It was easy to make excuses for.

But this, there was no escaping it. There was no way around his words. No way to pretend he hadn't meant them.

Castle could see that Beckett was internally freaking out. "Kate," He said softly. "I love you." He repeated, as if he was afraid she didn't believe him. "I know you love me too. I know it. Maybe not as much as I love you, which, by the way, is a hell of a lot, but it's there. I don't expect you to say it. You don't have to say anything at all. And if this is all too much, I'm sorry, but you needed to know. And I know this is scary and you're probably not ready for it and all your instincts are telling you to turn and run, but you said you wanted someone to dive in with, and I'm right here. I'll _always _be right here."

Even as he finished Castle looked straight into Beckett's wide eyes. She had no words. "I… Rick, I'm tired." She said finally, and truthfully, she was.

His expression fell drastically but he picked himself up quickly. "Later then," He said, preparing to stay in the living room while the detective caught a nap. Her injury made her tired; he knew that, but Rick couldn't help but feel complete and utter disappointment that again she was avoiding this.

Kate nodded and stood to head for the bedroom. "Castle…" She took a breath before speaking again. "Will you come with me?" She asked finally.

The writer's thoughts of disappointment evaporated instantly. Ignoring the fact that it was only five in the evening and he really wasn't very tired at all, Castle got up and followed her to the bedroom.

In the room Beckett slid into bed, leaving little room for Castle to squeeze in beside her. As he settled in, she finally spoke.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, turning to face him in the bed, her face only inches away from his.

"Every word," He said without faltering.

She leaned into him, without another word, and kissed his lips. Unlike their first kiss, which has been hurried and heated, this was sweet and slow. He reached up to brush her cheek and she scooted herself closer to his body.

Their lips danced together in perfect rhythm. Kate was the one to deepen the kiss. She explored Castle's mouth and wrapped her arms around his hips, trying to draw him even closer.

When she reached for his pants, he pulled away abruptly. His hand came to rest on her chest and she realized he was gently covering her gunshot wound.

"Not like this," He said quietly, brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

Beckett knew at once that he was right, but she couldn't believe that he'd been the one to stop where they were headed. Richard Castle, playboy, or _former _playboy had passed up sex. He'd been trying to sleep with her for years now and once he finally had the chance, he passed it up for her well-being.

It was all too much.

"I love you too," Kate whispered, as she hovered inches from Castle's face. She wanted more than anything to kiss him again, to _show _him how she felt, but he was right. This wasn't the time.

Instead of listening to her primal instincts, which were telling her to do very dirty things to a certain writer at the moment, Beckett leaned her head to Castle's chest and closed her eyes.

It was early, very early, and yet she truly was sleepy. She'd been up late the night before and Juliet's visit had been draining.

Within minutes, the warmth of Rick's chest and the soft circles that his hand drew on her shoulder had lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, wow. This obviously changes everything. Now I really have no idea where I'm going with this but it just felt right, so this is what I wrote down. Please, please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have somewhere in particular you think this story should go, just let me know. I'd love to hear any and all feedback.

Also, I'm planning to watch every season of Castle over the summer. If you'd like to watch and tweet with me, just follow me SkyyTweet. I'd love to hear from you all!

Thanks always for reading and reviewing. You truly don't know how much it means to me to see people enjoying something that I love doing so much.


	24. Change

**Author's Note: **Well, I've decided where I'm taking this. I don't know if I can write Castle and Beckett well together at all. To be honest, I've never really done a story where they're "together". Let's see how in character I can stay.

* * *

><p>"You do understand <em>this<em> is exactly what Juliet said **couldn't **happen, right?" Castle said as he put the phone down after ordering a pizza.

Beckett had woken up after only an hour long nap and she'd been hungry. They'd called a pizza place and now, finally, they really needed to discuss everything that had just happened.

This all changed everything.

"We can't tell her," Beckett mumbled, shaking her head slightly.

"Maybe she would understand. Her name is Juliet, after all. Romeo and Juliet, eh?" Castle smiled at his literary comparison.

When Kate only glared in his direction, he raised his hands in defense. "Or not! But we are the perfect love story, Beckett. Think about it… One man, one woman, every force in the world against them, yet they…"

"Castle," Beckett cut him off sharply, blushing red. "I will revoke what I said in there." She said.

"Your 'I love you'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his bold response.

"Yes!" Kate said in that same harsh tone.

"Nope. You can't revoke that. It's already been said! It's mine now." Rick grinned immaturely at her.

"It's revoked." She said, trying to hold back a smile as she teased her partner. "Definitely revoked,"

"One man, one woman, every force in the world against them, yet they are able to…." Castle started again in his most dramatic voice, eying Kate with every word.

She rolled her eyes and held a hand up, stopping him. "Fine. It isn't revoked. But only because that story seems very cheesy and very boring." She grumbled.

"No, it's a really fun story. It could be a TV show even. It's that good." Castle grinned as he took a seat across from her at the kitchen table. His face turned quickly serious. "What are we going to tell Juliet though? Really? She made it pretty clear that office romances aren't going to happen."

"Is that what this is?" Beckett asked, no doubt reading too far into the writer's words. "Some office _romance_?"

"Kate, you're the one who's always afraid to jump in here. I still, even now, don't know what this is, but I'd be willing to say there is some romance involved. If you want to start dating, if you want me to be your boyfriend, say the word. We'll go exclusive. I have no problem with it. We'll tell the precinct, I'll tell the tabloids. I'll shed this playboy image for you, I will."

"Rick…" Beckett surely hadn't meant for this all to turn so sincere so fast. Rick always had that way with words and she found it hard to respond.

She just wasn't ready for everything that he was describing. Telling the precinct was a terrifying notion in itself, and telling the press was more than she could handle at the moment.

Castle seemed to notice her agitation. "But we don't have to do any of that. If you don't want a label, there's no label." He said softly.

"We can be partners." Kate said with a slight small and a nod. The word was so small, something they'd been throwing around for ages, but now it held extra meaning. It was more than it had been before, and for now, it was more than enough.

"Partners," Rick affirmed, sharing a smile and reaching across the small table to grasp Beckett's hands.

The conversation evolved naturally into a discussion of everyone back at work, Ryan, Lanie, and Esposito and what they were up to.

Surprisingly enough, despite the fact that everything had changed, very little actually _changed. _Castle and Beckett teased and poked at each other as often as they ever had.

Kate called Rick '_Castle'_, and Rick called Kate '_Beckett'._ Overall, they acted like they always did. There was no great difference once the 'I love you's' were out, they were just out and it was natural.

The only real difference in their relationship was that they had more physical contact.

Castle constantly seemed to have a hand on Beckett, almost as if he was protecting her. Whether it was a hand resting on her thigh, a hand brushing a stray hair from her face, or even just the two of them holding hands casually, they never were apart for very long.

On Beckett's fifth day of recovery, they kissed again. It was short and sweet; they were still taking things very slowly.

Castle had just gotten off the phone with Alexis. He was looking particularly sullen in the absence of his daughter and Kate had pressed her lips to his as a sort of thank you for the sacrifice he was making for her.

As the days progressed, the detective grew stronger and more and more ready to get back to work. Being a cop was a huge part of her life, sometimes it was her entire life, and no matter how much she'd enjoyed the time spent with Rick, she was ready to catch some bad guys.

Ryan and Esposito came by on her sixth day of recovery to inform her on how the new Captain was. Beckett had put the fear of God in Castle about letting them know "about them". Castle still didn't know exactly what they were. Not dating exactly, but close.

Nonetheless he kept his distance in front of Ryan and Esposito. He knew they'd never let Kate hear the end of it. He tried not to stare at Beckett as the detectives described Juliet Day.

According to Esposito she was "scary as hell and always taking names".

Ryan had simply said that she was "very strict, but focused".

After they were gone Rick had looked panicky at Kate.

"She's going to make me leave." He said, repeating his earlier fear.

"Castle, I wish you'd relax." She reached out to grab his hand. They did that so often now; it was almost a habit.

"Relax?" He gripped her hand, resisting the urge to make dramatic hand motions. "If we tell her about… this," He looked at their joined hands. "She'll kick me out. If we lie, she'll know we're lying. I'm done for."

"You're not!" Even now Beckett wasn't too worried about keeping Castle around. She _had _to keep Castle around. "I'll just tell her that you're really helpful. That's not entirely a lie, you know."

Rick smiled slightly. "Not entirely?" He mocked. "I'm a huge help!"

"And distraction," Kate mumbled. "But we don't need to tell Captain that." Her eyes crinkled in a smile. "Just don't freak out. We'll go into her office tomorrow. We'll sit down, and we'll have a reasonable conversation. Besides, what about those connections with the mayor? That's bound to help a little bit. You're not going anywhere."

Castle sighed. He wasn't convinced. A bad feeling about the entire situation sat at the bottom of his stomach, but he pushed it aside. "Are you sure you can go back tomorrow?" He asked, squeezing her hand tighter without even realizing it.

Kate had been fine now for two days. She was still regularly changing her bandages but she had most of her strength back and was itching to work. Despite the fact that Beckett was returning to the precinct the next day, they hadn't described Castle leaving yet. He just figured they would get to it… eventually.

"We've been over this how many times now?" Beckett asked slyly, not wanting to again convince Castle that she was okay for work.

"Kate," Castle said, his tone serious.

"I'll be fine, Castle. I _am _fine. I'm only going to be doing desk work anyway, at least for a while. Nothing at all to worry about."

Castle nodded, but he clearly was still finding something to worry about.

"Besides," Beckett grinned too sweetly. "You'll be there so I'll have someone to protect me."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Castle said, looking comically appalled.

"Never!" Kate laughed.

A knock on the door jarred the conversation as the pizza arrived. Castle and Beckett ate and then settled on the couch for a movie. They'd been working through the many that Castle had brought. Castle still had a look of worry on his face.

Before the film started Beckett turned to Castle with a smile. "Tomorrow will be fine." She placed her hand on Castle's leg in reassurance. "I'll be healthy, Juliet will let you stay, and it'll just be fine. Okay?"

Rick sighed and leaned against the couch. "Okay," He agreed, not really believing the word at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please, please, please let me know what you thought. Your reviews fuel me, and help me figure out where I'm taking this! Also, follow me on twitter SkyyTweet if you'd like to talk more!


	25. Finagle

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your lovely replies. This story has strayed so far from what I expected and I'm glad you all still like where it's going. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You're completely sure you're ready for this?" Castle asked the detective that was currently clutching his arm outside the door to the precinct. He still wasn't entirely sure that she was up to the stress of her job, both physically and emotionally.<p>

"Castle," Beckett groaned. She was just anxious to be back to work.

"Okay, okay," He sighed and started to take a step for the door. Kate held fast. She unwound her arm from his.

"Not here," She mumbled, walking through the door alone. Castle followed quickly like a lost puppy. He brushed off any disappointment he felt at the fact that he had to hide this, whatever it was, from everyone. That wasn't important right now.

As soon as they were in the door Beckett was rushed by Lanie, who'd come down to welcome her, and Ryan and Esposito, who had decided to make her come-back elaborate and even blow up a few balloons.

She'd brushed them off as quickly as possible after hugging all around, smiling until her face hurt, and answering _way _too many questions about her time spent with Castle. Finally she broke away and reached her desk. Castle, of course, took his normal chair.

In the moments directly after Kate had reached her desk, everything was perfect and almost normal. Rick smiled as she sifted through paperwork and Beckett glanced up every so often to smile back at him.

Unfortunately, their peace couldn't last. It took only ten minutes for Juliet Day to call the two back into her office.

In the office, both seated, Castle resisted the urge to reach out for Beckett's hand. Her eyes traced the room and he could tell that she was remembering her Captain that was supposed to be here. Castle was feeling the same sad nostalgia.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, welcome back." Captain Day gave a curt nod as she looked down at a paper on her desk.

"Thank you, Captain; we're glad to be back." Beckett responded with a small smile. Castle nodded in agreement.

"I've left some work on your desk. I… I hope it won't be too much." Juliet glanced down at Beckett's chest, towards her wound.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Kate said quickly. She hated the way that everyone was being so careful around her, like she could break at any time.

Castle shifted uncomfortably. He was beginning to wonder why he'd been called into the office as well.

As if on cue, Juliet turned to the man. "Mr. Castle, I assume you know why I've called you in here?" She asked, her eyes locked on him.

"You want an autograph?" He asked, his eyes glinting playfully.

Juliet offered a small smile at his charming attempt. "Not exactly," She said, her smile fading as quickly as it had arrived. "Can you two tell me what you are? I can't have a couple working together, especially if one half of that couple is a famous novelist. I just can't take on that kind of liability."

Beckett didn't falter for even a second in her response. "We are not together, Captain." She said, her voice so strong that even Rick was inclined to believe her.

Juliet looked straight to Castle, looking for his agreement. He could feel Kate's glare. "I, yeah, not together." He sputtered. Juliet's eyes narrowed. "We are nothing," He said, finding his words.

"Nothing?" Juliet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all," Kate repeated, her face showing zero emotion.

"Okay," Juliet sighed. "In that case, Castle, you're clear to continue working as Detective Beckett's partner. You two have an outstanding solve rate and I'm glad that no changes needed to be made. I just don't want an accident happening again." She looked meaningfully at Kate.

"Of course, Captain." Beckett said, all business as she stood to exit the office.

"Castle, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Juliet said as he rose to follow.

Kate felt her expression turn to panic for a moment before she was able to catch control. She left the room trying not to freak out at the fact that he would probably have a hard time holding this lie together.

Once Beckett had left the room, Juliet's face melted into a smile. Her entire aura transformed into a brighter and happier person. "Castle, I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me tonight after work?"

Castle was speechless. "I… Doesn't that break the 'no working together' code?" He said quickly.

"We're not partners. We'll never be in a place of danger together." Juliet replied, as if she'd had the answer planned out perfectly.

"Captain Day…" He started.

"Call me Juliet," She smiled.

"Juliet… I don't think... I mean…" Rick struggled to find a way to let her down without revealing anything about Kate.

"It's just coffee." Juliet interjected. "I've always been a fan, if we're being honest, and doesn't every girl dream of talking to their favorite author? Unless you're with Detective Beckett, of course…" The woman trailed off and her smile faded.

Suddenly Castle understood. This was all a ruse to find out if they were lying. This new Captain was slyer than she looked, and dare he say it, pretty evil.

The writer was determined not to let her win. He put on his most winning grin and replied. "I would _love _to get coffee with you tonight, _Juliet_."

Juliet seemed stunned. This was obviously not the answer she'd expected. She covered her surprise quickly with a small smile. "Tonight then; you can drive."

Again Castle had to work to keep cool. "Sounds great," He said as he stood and hurried out of the room.

Once he was seated back at Beckett's desk he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Castle, what the hell happened?" Beckett snapped; worry clouded her words.

"Well, you're going to have to find a ride home," He said, running a hand through his hair.

Beckett looked at him in pure confusion.

"Juliet just asked to out! To coffee! After work!" Castle spoke in short spurts, his voice growing louder and louder at the insanity of it all.

"Shhh…" Kate coaxed, looking around to make sure no one had heard him. "She did _what?" _A certain fire filled the detective's eyes as she hissed out the last word.

"It was a trick, I think. She never expected me to say yes. She wanted to see if I'd say no because of you."

"And you didn't?" Kate said, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Kate," Rick said softly. "Think. I had to say yes."

Beckett shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Of course, you're right. Um, will you come back to my apartment afterwards? I mean, to tell me about the, uh, date?"

Castle had packed his things that morning with plans to return back to his loft tonight. He missed Alexis desperately, but the worry that was still clear in Beckett's eyes was too much. "Of course," He said, wishing he could take her hand or kiss her, just for some reassurance.

"Don't you fall in love with her, okay?" A smile returned to Kate's face as she playfully spoke.

Castle actually chuckled out loud. "Don't worry." He took in Beckett's face for a moment before speaking again. "I won't." He said slowly. "I definitely won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Muahaha! A new shipper irritant. I know, I'm evil. Let me know what you think and how you think Rick and Juliet's date should go!


	26. Date

**Author's Note: **Muahahahahahahahaha. Jealous Beckett is fun. Don't hate me. This will work out.

* * *

><p>For Kate Beckett, the day dragged on and on. Being back at work was a blessing itself, but doing all the paperwork for other cases was not. Beckett wanted to be in the field, cuffing bad guys and reading rights, but for now, this would have to do.<p>

For Rick Castle, the day flew by. The anticipation of his "date" with Juliet Day after work left a miserable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just when he'd finally gotten somewhere with Kate, this had happen. Things really always had to be complicated for them.

When the regular work day was over and Beckett could take no more, she stood and grabbed her coat. She had arranged for a ride with Lanie and the medical examiner was waiting outside.

"Have fun on your date, Castle." She said. Her voice sounded oddly distant and again Castle could see some hurt in her eyes. Despite how much she tried to hide it, the pain was there.

"Kate…" He murmured, taking a step closer to the detective. "I do not want to do this." He said quietly, reaching for her hand.

Beckett pulled away from the writer's grip. She was all too aware of the fact that Juliet could easily be watching. "I know," She said, shaking her head slightly as if still trying to convince herself of the fact. "I know you don't," She said again, trying to convince herself of the words.

"See you later?" Castle asked with a small smile. He expected that thought to be the only thing that got him through the time with Juliet.

"Later," Kate affirmed, reaching up to squeeze his arm quickly before she turned and walked out of the precinct.

Rick followed her with his eyes until she was gone. He then looked sullenly towards Day's office.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to get 'in character' to convince Juliet that he was single and not at all tied to Beckett, he knocked on the Captain's office door.

Juliet unexpectedly opened it and stood smiling at him. At her appearance, Castle's first thought was that maybe this hadn't all been a ruse at all.

Juliet Day was beautiful already, but she was stunning now. She had tousled her hair in a way that strongly accentuated her features. She had applied a deep red lipstick. It was a striking look that wouldn't suit everyone, but suited Juliet perfectly.

He may not have been at all interested, but Richard Castle could appreciate a beautiful woman. "Captain," He grinned. "You look ravishing."

"As do you, Castle." She returned his smile, though it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Call me Rick," The man said, turning his charm on. He needed to get on this woman's good side, especially since he planned on being Kate's partner for as long as possible; basically he planned on _always _being her partner.

"Shall we go, Rick?" Juliet said, holding out an arm for Castle.

He winced inwardly, but made no show of it as he hooked onto her arm and led her to the car.

The drive was uncomfortable and slightly awkward until Juliet finally spoke up.

"I'm actually pretty hungry. Think we could make this a dinner date instead of coffee?" She smiled all too sweetly at the writer.

Castle didn't let her affect him. "I'm hungry too. Dinner it is." He drove to a small pasta place near his loft. Once they arrived, Rick and Juliet were escorted to a private room with a very romantic setting. Castle knew the owners. Unfortunately, the owners didn't know that he definitely did not want a romantic setting. He was going to have to adjust though.

"This is great," Juliet commented, after they'd ordered their meals.

Castle had skated over appetizers, hoping he could make this quick.

"It's one of my favorites." Rick replied dryly. Every time he looked at the woman opposite him his mind strayed to Kate, who was waiting back at her apartment. He was fidgety and Juliet could tell.

"Rick, if you don't want to be here, just say so." She said, shifting in her seat so that she was closer to Castle.

Castle could see she was trying to break him. This would take all of his charm, but it was necessary, and for just a moment, he pushed Beckett to the back of his mind.

"Juliet, if you don't mind me saying, you are a fabulously attractive woman. Based on your job, you are obviously very intelligent and hardworking, and, although I've already said it, you are so beautiful that it needs saying again; you are a very, _very _gorgeous woman. Why wouldn't I want to be here?" Castle leaned on the table so that their faces were as close as they could get. His eyes twinkled at her.

For a moment Juliet had no words. She had been expecting a short, offhand answer, not this. "I… thank you, Rick." She said, reaching up to pull her hair behind her ear awkwardly.

"It's my pleasure," He said, still wearing that slight smirk that he knew could knock nearly any woman off their feet.

The rest of the dinner wasn't nearly so intimate. Castle asked Juliet about her life; how she'd gotten to her current job; where she'd lived previously; what her hobbies included.

Juliet asked Castle about his books. She was, as she'd said, a fan. Conversation was surprisingly easy and Castle found that he wasn't having as terrible a time as he'd expected. They talked as new friends would, and Castle never did have much problem making friends.

It wasn't until the conversation turned to Kate that Rick remembered why Juliet had really gotten him here.

"So I've heard all about why you started shadowing Detective Beckett, but what I don't understand is why you still do it. You must have enough research by now?" Juliet tried to keep her tone casual, but Castle could tell that she was analyzing him now.

"I don't just follow Beckett because of the books anymore." He said honestly, catching Juliet by surprise. "I follow her because I believe in what she does. Bringing justice, giving the dead a voice, I respect that and I like being a part of it." He wasn't lying exactly, just leaving out that very big fact that he also followed Kate because he was in love with her.

Juliet seemed to tense a bit. She'd expected a more affectionate answer. "Kate Beckett is a wonderful detective." She said, trying again for some true emotion.

"She is," Castle trailed off in thought for a moment before he remembered himself. "She's passionate about what she does." He covered.

"She's very beautiful too." Juliet almost sounded jealous now. "You must have noticed that."

Rick narrowed his eyes. "I can appreciate beautiful women, but if you're looking for a confession of truer feelings for Kate, I have none."

Juliet stared at him for a moment, sizing up his words, but she seemed convinced as she settled further into her chair. "I was only commenting, Rick." She said, dropping the subject.

After dessert, which Castle had forced down as quickly as possible, Juliet directed him to her apartment. When he pulled up outside, Juliet had paused before leaving.

"You wouldn't want to come up, would you? For, um, coffee?"

Castle knew exactly what that meant. He'd been asked up for coffee more times than he could remember and it never actually meant coffee. He expected to see Juliet with a sly look as she tried to trick him, but her face looked nervous and genuine.

For a minute Rick actually considered it, but one glimpse up and he'd remembered that Kate was waiting for him; whether they were having "coffee" or not, she was the better option, the option he would always take.

"Juliet, I'm actually really tired. It's been fun." He smiled as he put the car in drive and prepared to leave.

Unexpectedly Juliet leaned back into the car and pressed her lips to his. Castle fell into the kiss for only a second before Kate's face flashed into his mind and he pulled away instinctively, feeling guilty. "I should go," He said, trying not to feel bad about the shocked expression on Juliet's face.

She closed the door and he was gone before she'd had a chance to enter the apartment building.

When he reached Beckett's apartment, he stopped outside the door for a moment, unsure of what he was going to say.

Honesty was probably the best policy, but Kate did carry a gun, and he wasn't entirely convinced that she wouldn't use it. Then again, they weren't exactly dating, so she wouldn't be too mad, right?

Castle sighed as he pulled the key Beckett had given him over his week-long stay out of his pocket, and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh, next chapter shall be a fun one. I promise you that.


	27. Decisions

**Author's Note: **LOL. I love how much you guys hate Juliet. I know why Andrew Marlowe loves torturing us now. It truly is fun. :D Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that I do update this story every day. For some reason the email updates are acting up, but I promise, there is a new chapter every day. If you check back at random times each day, I'll get a new chapter up. Thanks always for reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p>When Castle entered the room Beckett jumped quickly from the couch. She had changed clothes and thrown her hair into a ponytail. She looked extremely agitated. Castle strongly suspected that she'd nervously been awaiting his return, but of course, she would never admit that.<p>

"So?" She asked expectantly, as soon as she'd met Castle at the door.

At the sight of her Castle released a deep breath. He still wasn't sure how to go about explaining everything. Before he had the chance to speak, Beckett took a step towards him and raised her hand to his lips.

She eyed him warily and turned her head slightly to the side.

Delicately, slowly, she swiped two fingers across his mouth. "You've got some lipstick," She said, looking into his eyes with a fiery expression that put legitimate fear into Castle.

"Beckett, it's not…" She was very quickly jumping to conclusions; Castle could see it.

Her eyes were filled with a mixture of anger and pain. Castle wanted desperately to pull her into his arms. The hurt in her eyes was too much. But of course, she would probably have shot him, so that wasn't the best way to go about this.

"No, Castle," She said sharply. "It doesn't matter." Beckett turned on her heel and walked to take a seat on the couch. "Why don't you just go?" She said, turning away from him.

"Listen, I can explain." He said, stepping closer to the couch.

"Castle, just go!" Beckett said, louder this time. Emotion clouded her words.

"Kate," He said softly, taking a seat beside his partner. "I'm not leaving like this. Not until you've let me talk."

Beckett's voice was cold and distant. She still turned away from the man beside her and avoided all eye contact. "Juliet is a really beautiful woman, and you, Rick, _you _have never had any trouble with beautiful women. I understand. You don't need to use your charm to try and weave some kind of elaborate story to justify this." Beckett's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Her words cut straight through Castle like a knife. "It wasn't… Kate, that's not what happened. Please just listen to me. Please."

His voice was so genuine; his eyes so full of pain, that Beckett couldn't help but turn to him. She didn't say anything to imply that she was ready to listen; Castle just knew.

"The…" He rolled his eyes without realizing it. "The date went fine. Bland, friendly talk. Nothing personal. Afterwards Juliet kissed me. Just once. I… I pulled away and left. She was testing me, I'm sure. About you. She doesn't believe that there's nothing between us. I don't know why the woman is so obsessed with it, but she still believes that there's something between us."

Beckett's expression loosened slightly but she didn't look convinced.

"Katherine Beckett," Castle said, his voice low. "_You _are more beautiful than any woman in the world, and you're all I need. Don't you ever believe otherwise." His tone was surprisingly sharp and he gently raised his hand to Kate's chin. He pulled her face so that she was looking into his eyes.

The detective was stunned by his words and actions, but he didn't stop there.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it." He reached to grab her hand. "You. Not Juliet Day, not any other beautiful woman. You, Kate."

Beckett looked at him in awe for a moment before squeezing his hand and speaking. "I think we should just tell people." She said, drawing a ragged breath.

"Tell people?" Castle asked, not quite believing her words.

"About us," She said quietly.

"Beckett, honestly, what would we even say?" A name had still never been put on whatever _this _was.

"We'll say…" She took a breath. "We'll say that we're dating." She said after a moment of hesitation.

Castle's eyes brightened. "We're dating?" He raised an eyebrow. "So you, Kate Beckett, are my girlfriend?"

Beckett rolled her eyes at his excitement. "Yes, Castle," She groaned in an amused way.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear that?" He said, grinning.

Kate couldn't help but share his happiness. "Shut up, Castle," She said, leaning to silence him with a quick kiss.

"If that's the way you get me to shut up, I'll never stop talking." He smiled childishly at her, his eyes twinkling.

She nudged him with a smile and scooted so that she was leaning in on him.

A moment after they'd gotten comfortable, Rick shifted. "Juliet's going to make me stop shadowing you." He said suddenly, all humor gone from his voice. The thought had left his mind but now it was back, and haunting him. Telling everyone would mean telling Juliet.

"Maybe she will," Kate shrugged. "She can't stop you from bringing me coffee in the mornings and meeting me everyday for lunch and picking me up from work to go out and coming to my house late at night…"

"Late at night, eh?" Castle winked, his tone lighter again.

"Besides, I'll still call you about every case. She can't look past the fact that our solve rate really is better with you on board." Beckett ignored his innuendo. "We'll just talk to her tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe there is a romantic in there somewhere. She might understand."

Castle sighed at the thought of leaving the precinct. Not only had he become attached to Kate, but he'd become attached to everyone. Ryan and Esposito had become two of his best friends and they always brightened his day. Lanie was saucy and he enjoyed her company. Leaving the precinct would be painful no matter what.

"We'll talk to her then." He mumbled, pulling Beckett closer. The warmth of her body against his helped him forget the daunting conversation that would be had the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Please let me know what you thought! Also, on my Twitter I'm doing a new thing called "Summer Castle Watch". Basically Castle fans are all watching episodes of Castle at the same time and tweeting with the tag "#SCW". Tonight we're watching episode 2 of season 1, Nanny McDead, at 9:30 EST. If you want to tweet along and meet some cool Castle fans, hit me up on Twitter SkyyTweet and I'll add you to the Summer Watch list. Thanks always!


	28. Telling Them

**Author's Note: **Well, this turned out longer than expected. It also turned out to be more fun. I hope you enjoy it. Also, just a little warning, this story will most likely end at 30 chapters, so we're nearing the end...

* * *

><p>Castle stayed, curled on Beckett's couch, far into the night until he finally left to get home so he could see Alexis off to school the next day.<p>

Once she was alone, Kate grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lanie's number. She deserved to be the first to know big news like this.

It was nearly 1 am and Lanie's voice on the other line held a slightly worried tone. "Hey, girl. What's going on?" She asked as soon as she'd picked up the phone.

"Lanie, I need to tell you something, and _don't _freak out, okay?"

"Kate…" The medical examiner on the other line was definitely worried now.

"Just don't flip," Beckett repeated. At Lanie's silence she spoke again. "So Castle and I might, kind of, sort of be… uh, dating?" It was almost a question as Kate said the words that she knew Lanie had been dying to hear.

Instead of flailing on the other line, Beckett heard silence. "You're what?" Lanie said, her voice so calm that Kate was almost afraid she'd lost service.

"We're… dating." She repeated, her voice low. She was blushing despite having this conversation over the phone. Telling the boys the next day was going to be excruciating.

"We are dating." She said again when Lanie didn't react.

"Baby, you are telling me that you are dating Richard Castle? Is that what you're telling me? I need to get this clear."

"Don't tell anyone else yet…" Kate said.

Suddenly a clatter arose from the other line. "I knew it! Girl, I knew it! How long have I been saying this would happen? How long!"

Lanie's voice blasted in Beckett's ear. "Hey!" She said, trying to calm her friend down. "Lanie!" She said, again trying for her attention.

The noise on the other line dulled as the medical examiner calmed down. "Whew!" She said, audibly releasing a breath. "Tell me everything," She said.

And Kate did. She told her friend about everything that Castle had said, and everything they were planning, and nearly everything that she was thinking. Talking to Lanie was easy; it always had been.

When she was off the phone, she faced the daunting thoughts of the next day. Telling Ryan and Esposito would be tough, but only because she would be embarrassed. Beckett knew they truly wouldn't treat her differently because of Castle; at least not beyond the cracks they would definitely have to make.

Beckett's biggest worry was Juliet Day. The new Captain was tough and if Kate was being honest, she didn't blame the woman for wanting to make sure that couples weren't in the field together. It was risky and dangerous for everyone involved.

But that didn't matter, Kate wanted Rick around. No, it was more than that now. She _needed _him around.

Beckett struggled with anxious thoughts of the next day all night as she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When Rick Castle arrived back at his loft, he crept in the door as silently as possible, hoping not to wake anyone. He was running off a high of emotion due to the previous events of the night, so he grabbed his laptop to vent with some writing.<p>

As he tapped away at the keys, a figure padded quietly into the room behind him.

"It's late, dad." Alexis said, causing Castle to look up from his keyboard.

"Inspiration," He said, setting his computer aside. "You never know when it's going to hit."

"But you didn't just get up to write… You just got home." Alexis cocked her head to the side knowingly.

"So smart," Castle mumbled. "That gene came back to bite me."

"So?" Alexis said, waiting for an explanation as to his whereabouts.

"I was at Beckett's," He said, knowing that Alexis was probably already guessing that.

"And?" She asked, sensing there was more to this story.

"And there's something I should tell you… I need your approval actually."

"Go on…" Alexis said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"What would you say if I told you that I was dating Kate?" He asked, almost wincing as he waited for an answer.

Alexis' face slowly morphed into a smile. "You're dating Detective Beckett?" She asked excitedly, leaping into her dad's arms for a hug.

"I might be," He chuckled, squeezing the girl. "So you're okay with that? Completely okay?"

"Dad," Alexis pulled out of his arms to face him. "I am so, _beyond _okay with that. I love Detective Beckett! Oh, Gram's going to flip."

"She is, isn't she?" Castle said, wiping the smile away comically into a grimace. "Let's wait until another time to tell her."

"I'm so happy for you, dad." Alexis said, hugging him again. "Everyone saw that one coming, you know." She said as she turned to go back to bed.

"Did they?" He said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Definitely," She smiled and turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Castle asked as she walked away.

"Dad, have you glanced at the time lately?" She asked.

The writer looked up at the clock across the room. "You're kidding..." He mumbled upon seeing the time. "Alexis, back to sleep. You have school!" He said, playfully sounding strict. She smiled at him again and began to disappear down the hallway.

"Hey, love you!" Castle called quietly after her, grinning broadly at the spin she pulled to face him again.

"Love you too," She whispered as she walked away.

After talking to Alexis, Castle found that maybe he could get some sleep after all. Somehow even if tomorrow didn't work out, if Juliet didn't approve; the notion that his daughter did, made everything seem okay.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the precinct, Castle and Beckett stood outside the door, trying to convince themselves that they were making a good decision.<p>

"Castle, I don't know if this is a good idea." Beckett said, shaking her head. She had spent the entire night imagining her job without Castle and it hadn't been a good night. She found that remembering work before Castle made her realize just how little fun she'd been having.

"I don't know either." He admitted, grabbing her hand in search of some kind of reassurance for the both of them.

"Let's just go," Kate said, taking a sip of the coffee from her other hand. She took the first step in the door, pulling Castle behind her.

He shuffled up closer to his partner as they passed through the familiar hallway of the building. Once they'd reached the open area where Ryan and Esposito sat, already working on filling out some papers, it was Beckett that faltered.

Rick gave her hand a squeeze and led her into the room. "We can do this," He mumbled as they approached her desk.

Ryan glanced up first. "Hey Castle, Beckett…" He mumbled, not realizing at first that their hands were clasped. He did a quick double-take and his eyes widened drastically.

"Dude," He mumbled, nudging Esposito, his eyes never leaving Castle and Beckett.

"What?" Esposito asked as he glanced up. "Dude!" He nearly yelled when he saw Castle and Beckett.

Both Ryan and Esposito, who were typically at no loss for words, were stunned speechless for a moment. "You… you two… you're…" Esposito stuttered awkwardly as he gestured at their interlocked hands.

"Yes, we're dating." Beckett said suddenly. "No, you're not allowed to gloat or laugh or lose any respect for me, got it?" She rested her hand on her gun for emphasis.

Ryan and Esposito were clearly still in shock. They simply nodded in tense agreement. "Wait…" Ryan said, suddenly scrambling for his computer. "What's the date?"

"The 14th," Esposito answered. "Wait!" He said, also coming to Ryan's realization.

"Crap," Ryan muttered when he pulled up his intended window on the computer.

Esposito emitted a happy burst of laughter. "Pay up!" He yelled, clasping Ryan on the shoulder.

"Three days too soon," He pouted, turning to Castle and Beckett. "You couldn't have waited three days?"

"We couldn't have waited another minute," Rick responded with a slight smile at Kate. She blushed and looked away.

Ryan and Esposito scrunched their noses in disgust. "Are we going to be subjected to this sappy crap often?" Esposito said, doing a terrible job of holding back a grin.

"All the time," Castle said.

Beckett elbowed him and shook her head. "No, never." She said, also attempting to hold back a smile. "I mean it though… No jokes you two."

"None?" Esposito asked, looking down sadly.

Kate sighed. "Fine. You each get one a day…" She said, rolling her eyes at the excitement in Ryan and Esposito's eyes.

"We'll take it!" Ryan said with glee.

"Okay…" Castle said with a nod, preparing himself for the talk that was coming next. "Time to talk to the Captain," He said, the dread showing in his voice.

"Oh," Esposito said, his expression darkening. "Good luck."

As Beckett and Castle turned to head towards Juliet's office they could still hear Ryan and Esposito's conversation.

"They're adorable though. Day will have to be okay with it." Ryan said.

"Dude. You are not allowed to use the term 'adorable'." Esposito replied gruffly.

"Whatever. You know it's true." Ryan said, humor clear in his voice.

As Kate knocked on the door to Captain Day's office, she held Ryan and Esposito's conversation closely. They _were _adorable. Juliet would never dare break them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks always for reading and reviewing. Please, please let me know what you think. I promise for the Juliet talk next chapter. This just turned out longer than expected.

Also, if you're already participating in the Summer Castle Watch, disregard this. If you'd like to watch/rewatch Castle and meet lots of cool Castle fans, send me a tweet SkyyTweet. We're watching Castle over the summer and tweeting along with the tag #SCW. Tonight we're watching episode 3 of season 1 at 10 pm EST. Tweet me if you'd like to be added to the list and take part in SCW!


	29. From Here

**Author's Note: **You all remember how I said I was stopping at 30 chapters? Well, I was wrong. This is actually the last chapter. I know, I know… I'm horrible, but the ending just felt right to me. These characters basically write themselves and who am I to argue when something feels like a good ending? It is a long chapter, so there's that. I thought about breaking it up to reach 30, but it flowed and I decided keeping it together felt better. So, without further ado, here is the final chapter of my story. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So we're definitely telling her?" Castle asked, his eyes wide with panic as he stood, hand in hand with Beckett outside the Captain's door.<p>

"She'll find out soon enough anyway." Kate said, her voice nervous as well.

Castle sighed. "If she kicks me out, what will we do?"

"We'll figure that out if we have to. You," She raised her free hand to poke Castle's chest. "Turn on all of your charm."

He took a deep breath. "Got it,"

They entered the room, without a knock, still confidently holding hands. Juliet was sitting behind her desk, intent on the papers before her. She looked up in surprise at the sound of the door opening.

"Castle, Detective Beckett," She said in greeting. Her expression seemed to fall slightly as she noticed their joined hands. "Sit down," She sighed, pushing her papers away.

Two seats had already been pulled in front of Juliet's desk, in preparation for meeting all the new detectives when she'd first arrived. Castle and Beckett sat down simultaneously and kept their hold on one another.

"I'm sure I could guess what this is about," She looked pointedly at their hands. "But why don't you two go ahead and tell me anyway," Juliet said, in a tired voice.

"We… Uh…" Rick looked at Kate nervously. He didn't know exactly what to say.

"We're together, Captain Day." Beckett said in a strong, confident voice that surprised Castle. "Castle and I are dating and we thought you should know." She looked straight at the woman, her eyes sharp.

Juliet slumped in her chair. "Detective Beckett, you are aware that I can't allow Castle to remain shadowing you in that case? It's just too…"

"Risky, I know." Kate now sounded purely annoyed. Castle squeezed her hand to prevent her from saying something she'd regret but she ignored him and continued talking. "But here's the deal. It isn't too risky. I know this worries you because you think we'll do something foolish and Castle will get hurt and sue, but he won't. He would never do anything to hurt this precinct."

"No, I, she's right." Castle piped up, feeling he needed to cut off Beckett. "Captain, this won't jeopardize anything."

Juliet eyed the two, her face stoic. "I'm sorry, but it does. Castle, like it or not, you're a liability and having emotions involved in the field is something that I'm not ready to risk. I'm going to have to ask you to stop shadowing Detective Beckett."

"Captain!" Beckett said, her voice rising. "This isn't…"

"Detective," Juliet warned. "I don't want to discuss this anymore. Castle, if you need information for your books, you're going to have to receive it elsewhere."

"Juliet," He started, his voice soft.

"No," The Captain cut him off. "That's my decision." She looked back down at her papers, ignoring the shocked, angry looks on Castle and Beckett's faces.

Without a word of warning Kate was on her feet and rushing out the door. She slammed it as she left. Juliet hardly looked up. Castle didn't move. He couldn't. This couldn't be the way it ended. The precinct was his home now and he wasn't about to let Juliet Day take that from him.

"I'm sorry, but no." Castle said with strength, as he stood from his chair.

"Excuse me?" She said slowly, looking up from the papers on her desk.

"I said no," He repeated, taking a stand directly in front of Juliet. This was his place, where he took his stand. "I have been working for three years to get Kate Beckett to want me around and now that she does, you're trying to make me leave. No." He finished loudly.

"Castle," Juliet smiled all too sweetly. "I'm the Captain here now. _You _can't say no."

The writer shook his head stubbornly. "Juliet, I know that this isn't all you are. Cold, calculating, and by the book… I've talked to you, and I know there's more to you. I need you to understand that I _need _to stay here."

Juliet sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Rick, it's a liability…"

"No," He interrupted loudly. "No, it's really not. I've signed my life away here already. I couldn't sue, not that I ever would anyway, and you can't look past the numbers. Since I've been working with Kate we've solved more cases than ever before."

When Juliet still didn't look convinced, Castle spoke again. "I'm not going to tell you that I wouldn't take a bullet for Kate; I would, without a second of thought, I would, but even that is a good thing for you! Beckett's the best you got; I can go ahead and tell you that. Having me looking out for her is a good thing for this precinct."

Juliet tried to get a word in but the writer continued speaking.

"And I don't know if there's a personal reason that you don't want me around, but if there is, please take that up with me. Beckett wants me here, so don't punish her because you have a problem with me."

Again the woman opened her mouth to speak, but Castle still rambled on.

"Maybe you're worried about public displays of affection, but trust me, that's never going to happen. I mean, I wish it would. It that was up to me, oh, it would…" He mumbled, before getting back on track. "But Kate is all business. She's extremely professional and we would never do anything to jeopardize the reputation of this…"

"Castle!" Juliet suddenly yelled, slamming her hands on the desk.

The writer stopped talking finally and looked up at the Captain. His expression was a mixture of shock and fear as he dropped back into one of the seats in front of her desk.

"You can stay," Juliet said after a pause.

"I…" Stunned, Castle searched for words. He had been expecting yelling and screaming, maybe a threat, but this? He had never really expected this. "I… can stay?" He asked, having a hard time believing her words.

"Yes," Juliet sighed. She was done fighting. "Castle, you're more trouble than your worth. If you feel this strongly about staying, I think telling you that you can't is probably pointless anyway. Am I right?"

"Is this off any kind of official record?" Rick asked, his eyebrows high.

Juliet smiled weakly.

"Yes. Telling me not to come here is pointless. I would find a way." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then stay," Juliet said. "But," She added, upon seeing Castle leap gleefully from the chair. "I want you wearing a bulletproof vest during any potentially dangerous field work. Also, no PDA." Her eyes glinted playfully at the last sentence.

"Captain, I can't promise anything there." Castle winked and stopped to turn around; his hand rested on the door. "Thank you, Juliet." He said, shooting her an earnest smile.

"Stay out of trouble, Rick." She said, shaking her head and looking back down at her papers, indicating that it was time for Castle to go.

She really wasn't so bad, Castle mused as he took one last look at the woman.

He then hurried out of the office and was quickly greeted by Ryan and Esposito.

"Dude… What happened? We, uh, we saw Beckett…" Esposito said gravely, preparing for the worst kind of news.

Rick looked at the two detectives, unable to contain his grin. "She changed her mind." He said, clapping Esposito on the shoulder.

"She changed her mind?" Ryan questioned. "You're staying?"

"I'm staying." Castle nodded.

"You're kidding?" Esposito asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Never," Castle smiled as Ryan and Esposito grinned, high-fived, and both lightly punched Castle's arm.

"We would hug you, you know," Ryan said,

"But… reputations to uphold," Esposito finished, looking around the precinct with shifting eyes.

"Of course," Castle said with a laugh. "I know someone who will hug me… Where's Beckett?" He asked, seeing her empty desk.

"Still in the bathroom, bro." Esposito said, sounding slightly worried.

As soon as she'd rushed out of the room Castle had known that she was upset. Of course, she'd never show it in front of everyone, but he could see it in her eyes. With a sympathetic look to Esposito, he hurried to find his partner.

Once outside the bathroom, Castle stopped before entering. He had gone in before, to find her reading the sex scene, but he always felt awkward entering the room. To hell with it. This was important.

"Beckett?" He said, stepping into the bathroom. It was empty, thank goodness, save for one closed stall. Just to be sure, Castle peered under to check the shoes. Beckett's heels gave her away and he knocked lightly on the stall door.

"Kate…"

"Castle, do you make a habit of wandering the girl's bathroom?" She said as she opened the door.

"Do you make a habit of hanging out in them?" When she looked up, Rick was dismayed to see that her eyes were gleaming, as if tears lingered in them. "Hey," He said softly. "You good?"

"I've been better," She admitted with a shrug.

"I talked to Juliet." Castle said, realizing that she needed cheering up as soon as possible.

She looked at him blankly. "Yeah, I know, Castle. I was there."

"No, no," He said, smiling at her. "When you ran off to hide in here, I hung around her office."

Beckett shook her head in confusion. "And?" She asked, needing desperately to know what had been said.

"I'm staying." He nearly whispered, gathering up Kate's hands in his own.

"You… you're…"

"Staying," Castle finished, grinning now. "I guess Juliet was a bit of a romantic after all. She…"

Beckett suddenly cut of his next word with a hard kiss on the mouth. It was frantic and hurried. Kate wrapped her arms around Castle as if she'd been afraid of losing him. She pulled him closer and leaned further into the writer. All of her rampantly running emotions, her fear, doubt, and now happiness, she put into the kiss.

Finally the two broke apart. Only then did Castle glance around at their surroundings. "You know, that was the most romantic thing that's ever happened to me in a bathroom." He said, ignoring Beckett's roll of her eyes. "Where do we go from here?" He asked, looking down straight into Kate's eyes.

She kept his gaze, taking a moment to reflect on just how far they'd come. Who could have known that being shot would eventually lead her here? Funny how a bullet wound could change a life for the better.

As Beckett looked into Castle's blue eyes she realized that she had never been happier. In this moment, standing in the women's bathroom of the precinct, she had never felt more at peace.

"We go back to work, Rick." She grabbed his hand and pushed the door open, never losing contact with her partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow. So, that's it. It's over. I honestly can't believe how far this story has come. It started as a one-shot and became this. I am blown away by the response I've received here. I have made friends through this story and I've truly never felt more welcomed by a fandom. Castle people are good people. :) For those that didn't know, I'm actually really new to Castle. Like, I've only seen the last half of season three, so this story has kind of served as an introduction to the show for me. I've loved every bit of it. Thanks for the ride all.

And if you don't want to lose touch, you can always find me on Twitter SkyyTweet. I'm still hosting the Summer Castle Watch. If you'd like to participate, just send me a tweet.

I can also assure you that there will be more Castle stories from me, so if you want to be sure you see them, putting me on Author Alert might be a good time.

Thanks always, for everything. You all rock.

PS: I'm ending this because it felt right and because my summer is about to get really busy. Regular updates would just be too hard. I'm not saying there will never, _ever _be a sequel… I'm open to it.


	30. A Favor

My lovely, wonderful readers...

I write to you now to ask a HUGE favor. I'm up for 2 awards in the Castle fan fiction Awards. I would be forever grateful if you could drop me a vote. Both of the nominated stories have been posted on this site. They're also available to read if you follow the links below.

* * *

><p>Just follow the links!<p>

Please vote for Damsel in Distress by Norah Rose here: /fanfic-a7-awards-specific-topic/372

And After the Storm by Schyler Martin (my real name) here: /fanfic-best-long-story-%e2%80%93-more-than-10000-words/257

Thank you all very, very much. Every vote means so much.

* * *

><p>Also, this is a bit of a teaser as to my next story. My next story will involve a wedding... and lots of Caskett. I won't tell whose wedding exactly, because a little surprise it good, but I can assure you, there will be fluff. The new story will be up soon; I promise!<p>

Thanks, again. Your lasting support is so very appreciated. Next time you hear from me it will be to post a new story!

:D


End file.
